De todos los días
by Nanamiii
Summary: Situaciones cotidianas en las que nuestros amados protagonistas se ven envueltos. Las cuatro Junjou incluidas! T por situaciones sugestivas y la boca sucia de Hiroki. *ATENCIÓN* Spoilers del manga y el anime.
1. Durmiendo

**N/A**: Cuando terminen el capítulo, por favor lean la nota de autora. Gracias.

* * *

A Misaki no le molestaba dormir con Usagi-san, claro que no, ¡si eran amantes! Pero lo que _sí_ molestaba al joven era el _no dormir_, sobre todo si el culpable de su insomnio no era otro más que el escritor.

—¡Usagi-san! —le gritó una noche, tratando inútilmente de escaparse de los brazos del hombre—. ¡No puedo dormir si te tengo pegado a mi cuerpo!

—Pero somos amantes, Misaki —su grave y tranquila voz resonó en la oscura habitación mientras lo sujetaba con más fuerza—. Se supone que tenemos que dormir juntos. Además, yo no puedo dormir sin algo que abrazar…

—¡Entonces abraza una almohada, a Suzuki-san o en lo posible algo que te haga sangrar! —parecía ser que el estudiante no se rendiría jamás.

—Misaki —esta vez pronunció su nombre duramente, casi regañándolo. Como consecuencia el susodicho joven dejó de moverse y con algo de miedo lo miró a los ojos. Una vez captada la atención de este, Usami prosiguió—. Si no dejas de moverte, voy a tocarte, lamerte, bajarte los pantalones…

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya entendí!

Después de esa noche Misaki consideró seriamente en empezar a tomar pastillas para dormir.

* * *

Hiroki maldijo la hora en la que había comprado ese celular de mierda, que lo había despertado de un maravilloso sueño donde se encontraba nadando en una piscina de libros. ¿A quién demonios, por todos los cielos, se le ocurría llamarlo un domingo a las ocho de la mañana? Y no sólo era eso lo que lo molestaba hasta la médula: el aparato se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación y para alcanzarlo tenía que levantarse, lo que significaba abandonar los cómodos brazos de Nowaki y el acogedor calor de su cama. Entonces recordó también maldecir el frío del invierno.

—¿Hiro-san…? —preguntó el más alto, cuando se dio cuenta que algo se movía entre sus brazos y su pecho.

—Ah, sigue durmiendo, voy a contestar esa llamada —pero antes de salir completamente de la cama, Nowaki bruscamente lo devolvió a su lugar, con una mano agarrándolo del brazo y con la otra lo tapó nuevamente con las sábanas. Después haberse tomado el trabajo de levantarse y todo, eso no le gustó nada a Hiroki—. ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!

—Hiro-san, si es importante volverán a llamar. Por eso, quédese durmiendo conmigo.

El profesor de literatura aceptó entonces la oferta, sabiendo muy bien que si la rechazaba, de todas formas no dejaría la cama.

* * *

Si bien Miyagi solía descansar bastante bien durante las noches, esa vez no pudo hacerlo, ya que el volumen del televisor del living estaba alto.

—Shinobu-chin, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó una vez que había llegado al lugar y tan pronto como vio a su joven novio sentado sobre el sofá, a quien pudo reconocer gracias a la luz que provenía del aparato a pesar de encontrarse a dos metros de él.

—¿Acaso no es evidente? —Miyagi sabía que estaba siendo sarcástico, pero una vez más no pudo evitar pensar que Shinobu era la cosa más tierna del universo.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, pero especificaré para ti: ¿por qué, Shinobu-chin, estás levantado a las tres de la madrugada (sabiendo que mañana tienes clases)? Y más aún, ¿por qué estás en _mi_ departamento?

—No tenía sueño… —se sonrojó un poco y dirigió la mirada al televisor como para evitar el sermón que sabía que se le venía.

—Cuando uno no tiene sueño cuenta ovejitas o bebe un vaso de leche tibia —hizo una pausa para acercase, tomar el control remoto del televisor y apagarlo—; la gente no se mete en la casa de las demás personas a ver televisión para dormirse —le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del sillón, casi invitándolo a largarse a su propio departamento.

Shinobu en cambio tenía otros planes. Tomó la mano de Miyagi pero antes de dejar su lugar se animó a preguntarle algo:

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —al prever que su petición sería rechazada, añadió—: ¡Sé que eso me ayudará a dormir!

El profesor de literatura dudó unos segundos, pero sabía que las batallas contra el terrorista estaban perdidas desde el principio.

—Está bien —Shinobu no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y Miyagi una vez más supo leer la palabra "ternura" sobre el rostro de su amante—. Pero que no se te haga costumbre, la próxima te vas de aquí de una patada en tus blanditas pompas, ¿entendido? —Y sin soltarlo de la mano, el más grande de los dos condujo al otro a su cama y una vez acostados ambos allí quiso saber algo.

—Shinobu-chin, ¿por qué mi televisor? – pero el otro ya estaba durmiendo.

* * *

—Ka. O. Ru —pudo escuchar el nombrado desde el otro lado del apartamento que compartía con su amante –. Hace rato te estoy esperando. ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a tener así?

—Ya voy, Ryuichiro-sama —dijo riéndose Asahina, entendiendo lo que ese tono significaba. El habilidoso editor estaba ya acostado, pero el secretario sabía muy bien que lo que el otro quería hacer era _algo totalmente distinto _a dormir.

Una vez recostado junto a Ryuichiro, se le acercó para abrazarlo. Entonces el morocho tomó la iniciativa robándole un beso a su amante y Kaoru le siguió el juego, profundizándolo. Al cabo de un rato y después de alguna que otra travesura éste último se acomodó sobre el otro, casi inmovilizándolo bajo su cuerpo. Seductoramente, Kaoru acercó sus labios al oído de Ryuichiro, para susurrarle:

—Ryuichiro-sama, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—¿Eh? —no era lo que se le había dicho lo que lo había sorprendido, sino la manera en la que Asahina se lo había recordado.

—Hasta mañana —le regaló una de sus simpáticas sonrisas, estiró el brazo y apagó la luz de noche. Kaoru generalmente no se tomaba el lujo de tomarle el pelo a su jefe, pero cuando lo hacía realmente se divertía mucho.

—Me las pagarás.

**N/A**: Y ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo que quería comentar era lo siguiente: me gustaría que fuesen ustedes, los lectores, que diesen ideas para los capitulos de "Cosas de todos los días". Con una simple palabra basta. Por ejemplo, este capítulo se me ocurrió cuando pensaba en la palabra "dormir". Espero haber sido clara y no haberlos mareado xD.

Eso es todo. Gracias por leer. Actualizaré cuando tenga una cantidad determinada de reviews. Mwajajajaa.

**N/A:** **(05/01/11)**: Uf, hice una reedición de los capítulos. Básicamente agregué un par de cosas que , por alguna extraña razón, me había borrado. También corregí errores de la puntuación.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias :D (L)


	2. Fotografía

**N/A**: Esta primera idea pertenece a **Kasumi Shinomori**. 8D  
Con respecto a lo de las ideas... Pues ya tengo bastante como para entretenerme un rato xD. Trataré de hacer las otras que me dejaron en el orden en el que recibí los reviews. ¡Pero! sería muy lindo que la gente que deja review por primera vez también de una idea ;D.  
No los entretengo más, lean por favor.

* * *

—Usagi-san —Misaki recibió un sonido gutural en señal de que estaba siendo escuchado—, ¿por qué usted, en toda su grandeza, posee una fotografía de mi humilde persona de fondo de pantalla en su computadora?

—La tengo para poder verte cuando tengo ganas —le contestó el hombre sin levantar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Oh. ¿Por qué entonces esa foto no es actual, sino que es de cuando yo tenía ocho años de edad? Y más aún, ¿por qué es particularmente la foto en la que estoy disfrazado de leoncito?

— Ja —fue la única respuesta que recibió Misaki del escritor, quien esta vez tenía una sonrisa ligeramente pervertida pero que seguía sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

Lamentablemente para él, esa fue la razón por la que no pudo esquivar el golpe que el joven estudiante le proporcionó sobre su cabeza.

—¡Viejo pervertido pedófilo!

* * *

—Nowaki, tienes correo —le anunció Hiroki a su amante, mientras le alcanzaba el sobre color mostaza. El más joven le sonrió a modo de aceptación, mientras extendía su brazo para recibir lo que sea que fuese. Una vez que Nowaki tuvo el sobre sus manos, leyó quién se lo había mandado.

—¿Oh? Esto es… del orfanato Kusama… —mientras su novio lo abría, Hiroki se quedó su lado; raras eran las ocasiones en las que había oído cosas sobre el lugar donde Nowaki se había criado y por ello esta vez, más que nada por curiosidad, quería saber de qué se trataba. Cuando el más joven de los dos vio contenido, exclamó alegre:

—¡Mire, Hiro-san! ¡Es una foto de cuando yo vivía en el orfanato! —le acercó el retrato para que el otro pudiese verlo más de cerca.

Hiroki no dijo nada, pero sostuvo la fotografía con su mano derecha mientras Nowaki hacía mismo con la izquierda. Los dos amantes se la quedaron mirando, sólo que mientras uno recordaba caras y momentos de su infancia, el otro no podía encontrar a su amante entre los niños. Hasta que Hiroki se animó a preguntar.

—Nowaki…

—¿Sí?

—No logro encontrarte… – Nowaki rió ante el comentario.

—Eso es normal, Hiro-san. Después de todo, yo no era tan alto cuando era pequeño —acto seguido, el joven señaló al niño que para nada sobresalía de entre los demás, pero que tenía una sonrisa brillante y dulce, que Hiroki conocía hace rato.

Entonces se le escapó el comentario.

—Qué… tierno —una vez dicho eso, Hiroki se tapó la boca. Nowaki en cambio, lo observó atónito y boquiabierto. Unos segundos más tarde, el profesor no podía zafarse del abrazo de su amante.

* * *

—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna fotografía en la que salgamos juntos – comentó Shinobu un día de la nada con un tono un tanto triste en su voz.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —una vez más, Miyagi, quien se encontraba a su lado sentado en el sillón, no podía imaginarse en lo que podía estar pensando el otro. ¿Acaso el joven había visto la foto de sensei una vez más? Imposible. Miyagi mismo se había asegurado de guardarla entre sus libros y recuerdos del secundario. Después de todo, había sido el mismísimo Shinobu el que le había dicho que no debía deshacerse de ella.

—La única en la que salimos juntos es en esa foto de tu fiesta de matrimonio con mi hermana, donde salen nuestras dos familias —su tono triste no lo abandonaba.

El mayor no supo qué decirle.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos al respecto, Shinobu-chin? Sabes que nuestra relación es… complicada, por decir poco —lo rodeó con su brazo por los hombros, buscando alguna manera de aliviar esa sorpresiva melancolía. El joven aceptó el gesto moviendo su cuerpo más cerca del otro—. No podemos sacarnos ninguna foto en la que salgamos abrazados ni nada, eso sería riesgoso para ambos.

—Lo sé… —el joven dirigió entonces su mirada al suelo. Miyagi dejó pasar unos segundos y no pudo contener su desesperación: quería animar de cualquier manera a Shinobu.

—Sabes… Que no tengamos una foto en la que salgamos juntos no es tan importante —sin comprender, el pequeño terrorista lo miró a los ojos—. La gente tiene fotografías de las personas que extraña o que no puede ver muy seguido —relajó su mirada y le sonrió, esperando que eso tuviese algún resultado positivo—. Pero ¡tú y yo nos vemos todos los días! Somos vecinos y podemos estar juntos cuando queramos… así que las fotografías no nos hacen falta.

El rostro de Shinobu demostró entonces sorpresa y gran fascinación por lo que Miyagi le había dicho. Un poco después, suavizó su gesto de pena y lo cambió por una sonrisa tímida y rubor sobre sus mejillas. Sin moverse de su lugar le susurró:

—Tienes razón… Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un rato largo, hasta que Shinobu recordó que debía hacer la cena.

* * *

Ryuichiro suspiró por décima vez. Aunque eso no le iba a sacar el trabajo que debía hacer de encima.

La madre del editor le había pedido que fuese a darle una mano con la limpieza de algunas cosas de su antigua casa, y así ayudarla a deshacerse de cosas innecesarias para poder hacer lugar y así terminar un proyecto que los Isaka tenían en mente.

El trabajo de Ryuichiro básicamente consistía en ordenar lo que fue su habitación hasta que decidió mudarse con Kaoru. Examinar lo que había dejado dentro de algunas cajas, sacar la ropa vieja del armario y ver si podía regalarla o algo, fijarse si se había dejado atrás algo importante cuando se había mudado (cosa que no creía, porque si de verdad fuese importante, no lo habría olvidado).

Resignado, hacía una hora que ya había empezado pero por suerte ya no le quedaba mucho más trabajo por hacer, dado que la mayoría de las cosas que poseía ahora residían con las de Asahina.

Fue entonces cuando se topó con una cajita color turquesa cubierta de polvo, que examinó por fuera, sin reconocerla. Sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto, la abrió sabiendo que los males de la de Pandora no saldrían de allí. Y cuando vio el contenido, se llevó una agradable sorpresa.

No era nada más ni nada menos que una colección de fotos de cuando era pequeño. En una fotografía salían él, Kaoru y Haruhiko Usami cuando más o menos tenían nueve años. Rió al ver a éste último, ya de niño tenía su típica cara de nada, la misma de siempre. Cuando terminó de burlarse mentalmente de su amigo de la infancia, prosiguió a observar al otro. Notó que éste y el Ryuichiro versión infante estaban tomados de la mano y fácilmente pudo recordar por qué: quien ahora era su amante solía ser bastante tímido, así como también muchas veces se sentía fuera de lugar cuando el editor se encontraba en compañía de sus amigos.

Pero ya desde pequeño, para Ryuichiro estar sin Kaoru no se sentía bien, era como si le faltara parte de sí mismo. Como consecuencia, siempre terminaba arrastrando a Asahina de un lugar al otro llevándolo de la mano, aunque éste no solía oponer resistencia alguna, o por lo menos no mucha.

Ryuichiro se sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, pero le alegraba enormemente saber que seguía junto a Kaoru. Entonces guardó la fotografía en la cajita con las demás.

Esa noche él y su amante más la ayuda de algunas cervezas se divirtieron mucho recordando los buenos momentos de su infancia.

* * *

**N/A**: Comentarios respecto a cada viñeta: el de Rom me quedó corto de nuevo, sorry D:... El de Ego surgió porque a lo largo de la serie se vió a todos los personajes cuando eran más jóvenes, menos a Nowaki. Lo que daría por verlo de peque. El de Terro me quedó algo triste, pero no me disgusta. Y finalmente el de Mis compensa la absurda cantidad de diálogo que hay en los otros tres xD.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Celos

**N/A**: La idea esta vez fue de *suena el redoble de los tambores* **Ak1sA**! Siiii! *tira confeti*. Ahora, antes de dejarlos continuar...  
**SPOILERS** (aunque muuy pequeños)** DEL TOMO 11** en terrorist!

* * *

El gran escritor Usami Akihiko no era partidario de la violencia, pero había veces en las que le daban muchísimas ganas de hacer uso de ella. Cuando Isaka lo molestaba, cuando recibía un llamado de su familia, pero particularmente cuando se trababa de Misaki: el escritor creía que lo que sea que se acercase a su preciado y un tanto ruidoso tesoro _debía morir_. Lenta y dolorosamente, en lo posible. Y si era con tortura previa, mejor.

—¡Usagi-san! —lo devolvió a la tierra de un grito Misaki, quien se encontraba a su lado en el asiento del acompañante de su auto deportivo exageradamente caro—. No sé en qué estás pensando, ¡pero ya deja de hacer el ridículo cada vez que vas a recogerme a la universidad! —el estudiante reflexionó unos segundos – ¡Mejor no vuelvas a recogerme nunca más!

—Imposible —le contestó con su enojada voz —. Podrían aprovecharse de ti o algo.

—¿¡Aprovecharse de mí!

—De ti y de tu credulidad, si —apagó el cigarrillo que había estado fumando. Sabía que se estaba haciendo mierda los pulmones, pero en esos momentos era una de las únicas cosas que lo ayudaban a calmarse.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Usagi-san! ¡Deja de ser tan celoso!

Entonces el hombre aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para detener el auto y mirar a Misaki fijo, con furiosos ojos que al joven le produjeron un escalofrío. Después de unos segundos y cuando Misaki ya le había rezado a prácticamente todos los santos, Usami le respondió:

—No.

Quien ahora tenía ganas de matar era Misaki.

* * *

Nowaki no le tenía que envidiar nada a nadie. Quizás nunca había tenido una familia, pero no podía decir que su vida en el orfanato había sido mala; muy por el contrario. Tampoco había tenido las mejores notas en la escuela, pero sabía que debía haber una razón por la cual los directivos de la misma le habían pedido que no la dejase cuando había decidido empezar a trabajar.

Ahora su vida era plena y feliz: estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios para poder convertirse en médico, ganaba lo suficiente como para darse algún que otro pequeño lujo y vivía con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Pero siendo la clase de persona que se alegraba con cosas casi insignificantes para los demás, también eran otras cosas de ese mismo tipo la que lo podían enojar o poner triste.

Como por ejemplo, aquel profesor con el que trabajaba su apreciado Hiro-san. Nowaki sabía que su media naranja le era fiel, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso cada tanto. Cuando el hombre lo llamaba para pedirle un libro prestado mientras ellos dos estaban compartiendo un momento juntos, cuando molestaba a su subordinado o cuando Nowaki llegaba tarde del trabajo y se daba cuenta que ese profesor debía pasar más tiempo en compañía de Hiroki que él mismo.

Pero así como las alegrías y tristezas eran simples, también eran las soluciones.

Muchas veces cuando Nowaki sacaba el tema, Hiroki le preguntaba si él era un idiota. Y el joven aspirante a médico había aprendido a leer entre líneas las contestaciones de su amado; es decir que la respuesta recibida probablemente significaba "_sabes que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo te quiero a ti… idiota_"

Entonces los celos desaparecían. Por lo menos por un rato.

* * *

Shinobu se estaba volviendo un adulto. Le faltaban poco para cumplir los 21 años, se encontraba en una relación sería desde hacía tiempo y además tenía una vida sexual activa.

Seh, estaba seguro que estaba madurando. Lo notaba no solo en su cuerpo sino que en sus actitudes también. Por ejemplo, ahora sabía depositarle más confianza a Miyagi, quien con el paso del tiempo había probado ser un amante fiel y apasionado que demostraba lo mucho que Shinobu le importaba.

El joven universitario también había aprendido a dominar sus acciones, como pensar antes de actuar y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Como consecuencia había hasta veces en las que Miyagi lo había felicitado, lo que lo hacía muy feliz.

Una muestra de ello era el cómo había podido superar los celos. No le molestaba que otras mujeres se le acercasen a su novio, que éste aún tuviera contacto con Risako y ni si quiera se mosqueaba cuando encontraba a Miyagi con Kamijô trabajando juntos (después de tanto tiempo había aprendido el nombre del subordinado aquel).

Aunque cada tanto prefería quedarse cerca de Miyagi. Por las dudas.

* * *

Ya de pequeño Kaoru había aprendido lo que eran los celos. Quizás no la definición de la palabra, pero sí como se sentían.

Había sido cuando él y Ryuichiro habían conocido a Haruhiko Usami. Habían pasado una tarde completa jugando y haciendo cosas de niños los tres juntos, pero Kaoru no podía evitar sentirse de alguna forma invadido; no le gustaba nada que otra persona acaparase la atención de su querido amigo y compañero de juegos.

No sólo había sido ese rato en el que Kaoru se había sentido molesto, sino que más tarde el pequeño Ryuichiro no paraba de contarle a su madre cómo era su nuevo amigo, haciendo énfasis sobretodo en el poco interés que mostraba el niño ante casi todo.

Prefería desaparecer del mapa antes que tener que aguantar eso una vez más.

—Oye, Kaoru —le dijo esa tarde Ryuichiro, mientras los dos jugaban en la habitación de éste último—, ¿por qué mañana no invitamos de nuevo a Haruhiko-kun?

—¿Ah? Esto… —realmente no quería estar allí. No era conciente de ello, pero de alguna manera sabía que eso le causaría dolor—. Ma-mañana no podré venir, Ryui-

—¿Eeeeeeeeh? —lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera encontrar excusa alguna—. ¡Tienes que estar! ¡Tienes que venir! —Ryuichiro le frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos, a lo que Kaoru se sintió regañado—. ¡Si no estás tú, no será para nada divertido!

Las mejillas del otro niño ardieron.

—Ve-veré qué puedo hacer, Ryuichiro-sama.

—Bueno, ¡pero si no vienes no te lo perdonaré! – le sonrió.

Entonces ese día Kaoru también conoció el alivio.

* * *

**N/A**: Tengo algo importante que comentarles... No voy a actualizar del 4 al 20 de febrero, ya que me encontraré de vacaciones. INTENTARÉ subir algo antes. Pero no prometo nada.  
Si no puedo subir nada, pues, ¡hasta pronto!


	4. Mentira

**N/A**: E La idea esta vez corresponde a **Aori Hime Murasaki**, que aunque en realidad sugirió más el tema de la mentira relacionada con la manipulación, la mentira sola se me hizo más facil xD. ¡Mil Disculpas!  
¡Por último este fic va dedicado a mi nueva amiga **Kasu-chan**, es es puro amor!

* * *

De ninguna manera Misaki podía decirle a Usagi-san que se había lastimado la rodilla en el camino a casa. Había sido tan sólo un pequeño golpecito, nada importante, ni si quiera le había sangrado. Pero le dolía, le costaba mover la pierna sin cojear un poco. Cuando llegó al departamento, entró sigilosamente para evitar ser escuchado. Creía que si reposaba un rato y se tomaba un anti-inflamatorio el dolor se le pasaría. Pero poco después de haber podido agarrar la cajita donde tenía todos los remedios y pastillas, Usagi-san entró a la habitación.

—Misaki, ¿ya llegaste? Tengo un poco de hambre —le dijo el hombre mientras salía de su lugar de trabajo.

—¡U-Usagi-san! De-dentro de un rato empezaré a preparar la cena, puedes volver a tu trabajo —escondió la pastilla detrás de su espalda, agarrándola con ambas manos. Debía mantener la compostura y no ponerse nervioso, sino seguramente iba a delatarse a sí mismo.

Usami se le acercó sonriéndole y le desordenó los cabellos cariñosamente.

—Oh, es verdad —dijo recordando algo de pronto—. Llegó un correo electrónico de Takahiro, deberías venir a leerlo —terminada la oración, se dio vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación donde tenía su computadora. Misaki en cambio se quedó en su lugar, esperando a que el hombre desapareciera de su vista para poder terminar lo que había empezado sin que el otro se enterase. Pero cuando Usagi-san vio que no estaba siendo seguido por el más joven, quiso saber por qué.

—Misaki, ¿qué sucede? —pero antes que el joven pudiera contestarle el escritor notó que en todo el rato el estudiante no había movido sus brazos escondidos—. ¿Qué traes ahí…?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? — preguntó en vano, señalándose con una mano.

—No, Suzuki-san… Claro que te pregunto a ti, Misaki —se le acercó de nuevo y lo tironeó del brazo que ya no tenía escondido, haciendo que el joven diera unos pasos y la rodilla le doliera.

—¡Ah! U-ugh… —no pudo ocultar su dolor. Y sin decir nada, el escritor demandó una explicación con su penetrante mirada. Misaki lo contempló con sus ojos temerosos, mientras dudaba sobre qué hacer. Pero lamentablemente ya no había nada que pudiese evitar su destino—. Me tropecé en el camino a casa y tengo un ligero dolor en la rodilla, Usagi-san…

—Entiendo —así sin más, lo levantó como a una delicada princesa y le dijo—: Está bien, Misaki. Esta noche la cena la preparo yo. Tú te quedas recostado en la cama y no vuelves a intentar mentirme —por fin se lo llevó a su habitación, mientras Misaki rezaba para poder vivir un día más después de la indeseada y mortal comida.

* * *

Hiroki guardó los libros que había estado usando en su lugar, ordenó dos o tres cosas más y buscó su abrigo; quería llegar rápido a casa. Pero mientras se estaba colocando la segunda manga, Miyagi irrumpió en su oficina.

—¡Kamijô! —se iluminó al verlo—. Qué bueno que aún no te has marchado todavía, necesito que me hagas un favor…

—Lo siento, profesor —usó su tono altanero para sonar más convincente—. Esta noche tengo algo importante que hacer, no puedo quedarme a hacer horas extras.

—¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡Pe-pero Kamijô! ¡De verdad necesito que me des una mano con…!

—De verdad lo lamento, pero debería habérmelo dicho por lo menos ayer. Ya no puedo cancelar mis planes —y con esto, salió dejando a un Miyagi que fingía falsas lágrimas.

La verdad era que Hiroki no tenía ningún plan para esa noche, pero cuando a la mañana se había enterado que Nowaki tenía el día libre, supo que por nada en el mundo se quedaría un minuto más en su oficina terminada su jornada de labor.

* * *

—Oi, Shinobu —lo llamó Miyagi cuando éste salió de _su_ ducha—. Hace un rato tu celular sonó. Un compañero tuyo preguntaba si de verdad no podías cancelar tus planes para hoy para poder ir a la fiesta.

—Oh… —le contestó éste mientras se secaba la cabeza. Miyagi se le acercó, cigarrillo en sus labios.

—¿Por qué no vas? Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo —entones recordó lo que el muchacho le había dicho—. ¿Qué otros planes tenías para hoy?

Shinobu le respondió, pero había hablado tan bajo que el profesor no había alcanzado a escucharlo.

—¿Qué dijiste, Shinobu-chin? —bajó un poco la cabeza y se le acercó.

—¡Que tú eres mi plan para hoy, idiota! —y el susodicho recibió un no tan merecido golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

—Ryuichiro-sama —entró Asahina a su oficina, anunciándose dando un golpecito sobre la puerta—. ¿Ya está listo? ¿Ha terminado con su trabajo?

—Claro que sí —hizo una pausa para acomodar los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y luego miró serio al que tenía adelante—. Como te lo prometí, he terminado con todo lo que hoy tenía que hacer para poder salir antes de la oficina.

A Asahina algo le olía raro, pero aún así siguió, sonriendo:

—Me alegro mucho, Ryuichiro-sama. Así no perderemos la reservación en el restaurante.

—Sí, sí, sí —le contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano parecido al que hace uno cuando tiene una mosca rondándole por el rostro—. Oye, ¿podrías apagarme la computadora mientras voy al baño? —y antes de que Kaoru pudiese contestarle, Isaka ya se estaba dirigiendo a donde había comunicado que iría. En realidad una respuesta no hacía falta, ambos sabían que el secretario le haría el favor.

Entonces cuando el editor se había perdido de vista, Asahina no pudo resistirse a revisar la carpeta llamada "A editar" del ordenador del otro, donde todo el trabajo pendiente iba a parar. Una vez que dio con la carpeta que buscaba, sólo encontró un archivo llamado "Leelo, Kaoru!". Curioso y sorprendido, éste hizo como el archivo se lo había ordenado. En él leyó:

"¡_Serás fisgón! ¡Tú conoces mi flojera demasiado bien, pero yo conozco tu desconfianza como a la palma de mi mano! ¿Ves que puedo decir la verdad de vez en cuando? Como te lo prometí he terminado todo lo que debía hacer, sabes que de verdad quería salir a comer contigo_".

Asahina no pudo contener su risa, pero pudo hacerla inaudible tapándose la boca. Isaka de verdad lo había agarrado desprevenido. Luego de unos segundos apagó la computadora y esperó a su amado Ryuichiro, como si nada. Aunque en vano.

—Fisgón.

* * *

**N/A**: Fans de romantica, alégrense, el capítulo fue bastante largo. Me disculpo porque los de Ego y Terro fueron similares. Y la verdad, el de Mistake fue mi favorito.


	5. Desayuno

**N/A**: Esta vez le quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Aby **por la idea para la viñeta de Romantica. Por otro lado, esta vez la idea le pertenece a **Kaze no Misuk**i, quien sugirió "desayuno" luego de leer "durmiendo". ¡Muchas gracias!  
Ahora sí, el fic:

* * *

– ¿Usagi-san? – Misaki llamó a la puerta de la habitación del escritor – ¿Estás despierto? El desayuno ya está listo.

El joven esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Prediciendo que eso sólo podía significar que Usagi-san había pasado toda la noche trabajando y que en esos momentos se hallaba durmiendo profundamente, probablemente soñando con Misaki disfrazado de algo o bien sin disfraz.

Entonces Misaki decidió entrar a la habitación, sabiendo que corría peligro de ser abducido por su apasionado amante quien a la mañana parecía más una especie de demonio que un ser humano. Despacito, abrió la puerta y volvió a llamar al escritor por su nombre, pero de nuevo la única réplica obtenida había sido la del silencio. Tomando coraje, se acercó al bulto que debajo de las sábanas ascendía y descendía, lenta y tranquilamente. Con sumo cuidado, posó una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo del hombre, al que sacudió.

Lo que Misaki no se esperaba, era que un muy despierto Usami Akihiko lo rodease por la cintura y en un parpadeo lo dominase por completo, tirándolo sobre las desordenadas sábanas.

– ¡Estúpido Conejo! ¡Suéltame en este instante!

– Imposible – le contestó con su típica voz de "todo bajo control" –. Hace rato te estaba esperando, Misaki.

– ¿¡Pero que demonios dices!? ¡Déjame ir! Además, ¡estás dejando que el desayuno se enfríe!

– Para algo existe el microondas, mi querido Misaki… – acto seguido, tomó una de las sábanas y bajo ella hizo lo que quiso con el joven estudiante, como siempre.

Más tarde desayunaron comida recalentada.

* * * * *

Nowaki se despertó al oír que su celular sonaba en medio de la noche, lo que muy probablemente quería decir que lo necesitaban en el hospital de urgencia. Echándole un vistazo a la hora, las cinco y diez de la mañana, contestó y habló lo más bajo que pudo, para no despertar a Hiroki.

Una vez enterado de la situación y viendo que no era tan necesaria su presencia, decidió darse una ducha antes de salir. Yendo y viniendo silenciosamente se secó, vistió y peinó en su habitación.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía hambre.

Eso no era ningún problema, lo único que tenía que hacer era coger alguna rodaja de pan y ponerle manteca o mermelada encima; con eso aguantaría un rato y luego podría desayunar tranquilamente en el hospital.

Pero lo que Nowaki no se esperaba era encontrar sobre la mesa un té ya servido, arroz y dos tostadas preparadas exactamente como le gustaban a él. Sonriendo, se devoró todo en un santiamén, y antes de irse entró a su habitación, se acercó a Hiroki y revolviéndole los cabellos suavemente le susurró:

– Hiro-san es tan amable, siempre pensando en mí… – y para finalizar le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el que se hacía el dormido se sonrojase por completo.

* * * * *

Miyagi respiró hondo. Una vez más su mente se había visto corrompida por el pequeño terrorista, pero la verdad era que Shinobu no tenía la culpa.

Ahí se encontraba él, preguntándose ante la puerta de su nuevo y pero muy conocido vecino si en serio sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno, la gente común generalmente deseaba llevarse bien con aquellos que vivían próximos a la casa de uno, pero la cuestión básicamente era que su apreciado Shinobu no cabía en la descripción de "común".

De pronto notó que hacía rato que se encontraba frente a la puerta que tajantemente lo separaba del estudiante, y que cualquier persona ajena al tema que pasase por ahí y lo viera creería que su cerebro no estaría funcionando bien.

Era ahora o nunca. Creyendo que ya debería de haberse rendido al terrorista hacía rato, golpeó la puerta. Luego de recibir un "_ya salgo_" quien hacía rato había invadido su mente y su vida apareció frente a él todavía en pijama.

– ¿Miyagi? – preguntó extrañado al verlo, entrecerrando los ojos.

– Sí, la gente generalmente me llama así – no pudo contener a su yo sarcástico y le sonrió tomándole el pelo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – la respuesta que había recibido hizo que su tierna cara de culo apareciese.

– Esto… – se rascó la cabeza titubeando pero de pronto recobró la compostura. Era un adulto después de todo y debía comportarse como tal – Pues, ya que apenas ayer te mudaste y probablemente tu heladera está vacía, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo, Shinobu-chin?

Tomado por sorpresa, el joven mostró su sobresalto sacudiendo ligeramente su cuerpo, como si un rayo muy, muy pequeño le hubiese caído encima. Entonces Miyagi al verlo sonrojarse y desviando la mirada como si realmente tuviera alguna repercusión en la situación, tuvo que aguantarse para no bailar la danza de la victoria.

– D-dame unos minutos para cambiarme – haciendo obvia la respuesta se metió de nuevo en su casa, dejando al profesor de excelente humor: eran pocas las veces en las que lograba derrotar al terrorista.

* * * * *

El joven editor en jefe se remangó la camisa, se puso el delantal y se observó atentamente a los ingredientes que tenía adelante: estaba listo para enfrentarse al desayuno que tenía que preparar. Hacerlo no debía ser muy difícil.

¿…Verdad?

Todo había comenzado el día anterior, cuando Ryuichiro había dejado esperando a su querido Kaoru afuera del edificio en el que había mantenido una reunión con otra gente importante en el mundo de la edición, haciendo que el secretario cazara un resfriado a causa del frío invernal.

Entonces Ryuichiro decidió tomar responsabilidad por lo que de alguna forma le había hecho a su amante. Aprovechando que era sábado, lo que significaba que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, se escabulló esa mañana silenciosamente para no despertar al enfermo que durante la noche había cogido algo de fiebre. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era prepararle aunque sea una buena comida para que se recuperase pronto.

Pero era ahí donde yacía el problema.

Isaka sacudió la cabeza. Había observado a Asahina miles de veces preparar el desayuno, a esta altura ya debía saberse de memoria como hacerlo. ¡Sólo debía recordar los procedimientos en orden y listo! ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser preparar el arroz, tostar el pan o calentar el agua con los electrodomésticos que hacían todo por él? Sólo debía ocuparse de la sopa de miso y buscar un té que le gustase a Kaoru.

Después de un rato Ryuichiro había preparado lo que creía un desayuno medianamente decente. El té y el arroz no lucían tan mal (aunque de este último había preparado demasiado), pero le parecía que el tofu en la sopa de miso le había quedado demasiado grande. Además había apuñalado una de las tostadas en el intento de ponerle manteca. A pesar de ello no quería seguir peleándose con el desayuno, como bien algunos dicen, haz el amor y no la guerra. Nadie nunca dijo que no se podía aplicar a la relación entre un hombre y su comida.

Finalmente sirvió los platillos que había preparado para llevárselo al enfermo en una bandeja, así Asahina podría desayunar sin tener que levantarse.

– Kaoru… ¡Kaoru! – lo llamó una vez que se encontraba a su lado, a lo que este respondió haciendo un ruido ronco y abriendo lentamente un ojo – Despierta, te he traído el desayuno. Si no lo haces me lo comeré yo.

El secretario se sentó en su lugar, se pasó una mano por sus transpirados cabellos y se terminó de despertar al ver a Ryuichiro con el delantal que él se ponía todas las mañanas y con una bandeja en mano.

– ¿…Eso lo preparó usted, Ryuichiro-sama? – se animó a preguntar.

– Por supuesto que sí – le contestó sin darle mucha importancia al tema al mismo tiempo que ponía el desayuno sobre las sábanas cuidadosamente. Una vez que las cosas ya estaban en su lugar y listas para que Asahina empezara a comerlas, se sentó a su lado.

– Muchas gracias. No debió haberse molestado – le sonrió. Pero Kaoru no pudo evitar cambiar su sonrisa por una mirada curiosa, especialmente al distinguir los abominables pedazos de tofu flotando en la sopa de miso. Y al ver eso, Isaka tuvo que decir algo:

– Si no lo quieres, no hace falta que te lo comas…

– ¿Pero qué dice? Claro que lo haré – Asahina levantó la mirada y el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –. Mi único inconveniente es que me ha preparado demasiado arroz. ¿Me ayudaría a terminármelo?

Obviamente Ryuichiro dijo que sí.


	6. Estudio

**N/A**: Esta vez la idea fue mia 8D.

* * *

Si había una cualidad de Usagi-san que Misaki admiraba y apreciaba, era el respeto que el hombre le tenía a la hora de dejarlo estudiar.

Las mañanas en la casa de Usami generalmente comenzaban con el desayuno, cuando Misaki hacía uso de sus extraordinarias habilidades culinarias. Mientras ambos amantes disfrutaban de la comida, solían hablar de lo que tenían que hacer en el día, a que hora volverían si se iban a algún lugar, si alguien los visitaría, entre otros temas cotidianos.

Entonces eran reiteradas las veces en las que el estudiante de Mitsuhashi le mencionaba al escritor que no, que no saldría a ningún lado ya que tenía que estudiar y de vez en cuando hasta le pedía ayuda a Usagi-san, particularmente con inglés y literatura.

Eran ésas las tardes en las que la quietud aparecía en el apartamento, dado que tanto el uno como el otro se encontraban trabajando arduamente para hacer la vida universitaria de Misaki más fácil, y eso también significaba que el estudio era algo serio para Usami: el único contacto físico que hacía con el joven era revolverle los cabellos para felicitarlo cuando hacía las cosas de forma correcta.

Pero cuando Misaki comentaba que no tenía nada que hacer en la tarde… bueno, la historia era otra.

* * * * *

_Tac tac tac, tac tac_.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las teclas de la computadora portátil de Hiroki, mientras Nowaki se concentraba en su libro de medicina avanzada. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso, uno al lado del otro, espaldas apoyadas contra el sillón, objetos de estudio y trabajo sobre la mesita ratona.

De la nada Nowaki se levantó, caminó hasta la heladera, sirvió dos vasos de agua y los dejó sobre la mesa de café no sin antes poner un posavasos debajo de ellos. Hiroki levantó la vista, le sonrió apenas a modo de agradecimiento y bebió un par de tragos. Volvió a lo suyo.

El otro joven se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, pero en vez de seguir estudiando, se quedó viendo a su adorado trabajar. No fue hasta un rato después que el ayudante de profesor se dio cuenta de ello. Desconociendo la razón de por qué Nowaki lo observaba, hizo lo mismo que el otro. De pronto Hiroki miró el ordenador, su cara hizo un gesto como de darse cuenta de algo y dijo señalando el artefacto al mismo tiempo que volvía a concentrarse en Nowaki:

– Si te molesta el ruido de las teclas me puedo ir a otro lado.

– Para nada, Hiro-san – acto seguido una de las manos del muchacho se encontraban desordenando los cabellos castaños de su amante, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

* * * * *

– Shinobu… – interrumpió Miyagi el beso que su amante le había dado, sin dejar de abrazarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras el más joven lo rodeaba con ambos brazos por el cuello. Este abrió sus ojos y lo miró sin comprender el por qué había hecho una pausa en un momento tan lindo como ese.

– ¿…Qué? – preguntó casi demandando seguir en lo que estaban. Miyagi aflojó sus brazos y los bajó para envolver a Shinobu por la cintura y con voz calma continuó.

– Si mañana tienes examen no deberíamos estas haciendo esto, deberías estar estudiando – acto seguido, Shinobu frunció un poco el ceño.

– No hace falta, ya estudié todo lo necesario – intentó seguir con el beso, pero el profesor lo detuvo posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del otro y lo miró con aire de reproche. No tenía ganas de pelear con su amante, pero Shinobu debía aprender que sus estudios eran prioritarios. Impaciente, éste siguió, dedo y todo en su lugar: –. No creas que todos somos como tú, viejo. Yo no necesito prepararme para algo tan fácil como un examen.

En respuesta Miyagi lo único que pudo hacer fue observarlo fijo, como diciendo "_no puedo entender cómo eres tan creído_"; mientras el otro lo contemplaba de la misma forma: "_pues cuánto lo siento_".

* * * * *

– Kaoru, ¿podrías fijarte si estos ejercicios de matemáticas están bien? – lo llamó un joven Ryuichiro quien se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su habitación, terminando su tarea.

Su compañero de toda la vida levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, le asintió con la cabeza, puso un lápiz que tenía a mano como señalador y dejando todo de lado, se acercó a Ryuichiro. Este estiró su brazo para alcanzarle su cuaderno y el otro empezó a examinar sus contenidos una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos. Se quedaron en silencio, el morocho haciendo lo mejor para que Asahina no notase el tinte rojo de sus mejillas; ignorando completamente que el otro también se esforzaba para que Isaka no percibiese sus nervios. Oh, lo que esos sentimientos les depararían en el futuro.

– Están todos correctos, Ryuichiro-sama – le devolvió el cuaderno –. ¿Desea que controle algo más?

– No, está bien – giró la silla para continuar trabajando y dándole la espalda agregó: – Gracias.

– No hay de qué – de nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la situación hasta que Kaoru se acomodó en su lugar –. ¿Sabe Ryuichiro-sama? Debería tenerse más confianza, sus ejercicios de ciencias exactas siempre están bien.

Ryuichiro no le contestó. "_Ya sé que están bien…pero me gustaría que de vez en cuando me elogiaras o me sonrieras, ¿sabes?_". Como estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, ni se le ocurrió pensar que a sus espaldas Kaoru lo miraba, deseando que el terminara pronto otra tarea para acercársele una vez más.


	7. Estrés

**N/A**:X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X dijo "Estrés" y he aquí este capítulo 8D.  
Oh, y también muchas gracias por más de 1100 hits ^^.

* * *

– Oh, Usagi-san –lo recibió Misaki cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras, Suzuki-san bajo un brazo –. La cena estará pronto – dicho esto, le dio la espalda y continuó cocinando.

Sin decir nada, el hombre se sentó a la mesa ya prolijamente puesta a esperar. Entonces Misaki al notar que Usami no hacía sonido alguno ni tampoco decía nada, giró la cabeza para observarlo con más detenimiento: pero hacía falta, dado que las enormes ojeras del hombre se podrían haber distinguido a metros de distancia.

A pesar de todo Misaki no le dio demasiada importancia. Sabía que no era bueno para la salud del hombre, pero siempre había sobrevivido a la falta de sueño. El joven cocinero sirvió la cena y en silencio comieron, hasta que la preocupación venció a Misaki.

– Usagi-san… ¿estás bien? –lo miró con sus enormes y verdes ojos y de repente cambió la pregunta– ¿hace cuanto que no duermes?

–… Tres… días… –dijo tambaleando su cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

¿¡Tres días!? ¡Ése era un nuevo record para el escritor! ¡Y eso no podía ser nada, nada bueno!

– U-Usagi-san, –Misaki corrió a su lado – mira, después de comer vamos a dormir juntos, ¿Sí? ¿Te parece bien? –ante el esfuerzo desesperado de ayudarlo, el hombre lo miró con sus ojos cansados: parecía que la idea de descansar junto a su cosa más amada en el mundo había causado algún efecto positivo.

–… Mi… Misa… –alcanzó a decir mientras estiraba una mano para alcanzar al joven, pero finalmente colapsó sobre él.

Takahashi Misaki, estudiante de la Universidad de Mitsuhashi, aprendió ese día que el estrés y el cansancio de Usami Akihiko también era el suyo.

* * * * *

El vapor y el sonido del agua rebalsarse y caerse se habían apoderado del ambiente, para el contento de Nowaki, quien se encontraba felizmente recostado en su bañera. Mientras, Hiroki se cómo se había metido en aquella situación, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba contra el pecho de este.

– Hiro-san –interrumpió su cuestionamiento mental el ojiazul –, ¿cómo está la temperatura del agua?

– Está bien –le contestó sin darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué más le podía responder?

– Me alegro, Hiro-san – se acomodó sin cambiar mucho de posición y abrazó al otro hombre.

La verdad era que Kamijô Hiroki sabía muy bien qué había hecho para meterse en el lío aquel.

Había llegado de trabajar, agotado como siempre, cuando se topó con su queridísimo Kusama Nowaki, quien estaba estudiado para un examen importante. Para su sorpresa, el más joven de los dos se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios, cosa que el asistente de profesor había visto muy pocas veces en su vida.

Al principio Hiroki lo dejó pasar, pero empezó a preocuparse mientras cenaban cuando su novio se levantaba de la mesa cada cinco minutos, cuando no podía recordar algo del libro que estaba estudiando.

Después, entre una cosa y la otra, terminó sin aguantar más ver al pobre estudiante en tal estado y sin pensarlo mucho sugirió que descansara un poco o se diera un baño. Pero cuando su propuesta fue rechazada y en desesperación por sentirse completamente inútil, Hiroki le prometió que se bañaría con él y le dedicaría toda la noche.

Claro que ante tanta demuestra de amor, Nowaki le iba a decir que sí, con sus típicos ojitos de cachorrito feliz. Entonces, ahí se encontraban… pero el morocho no podía decir que no lo estaba disfrutando.

* * * * *

Miyagi se encontraba muy tranquilo en su apartamento, releyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de Matsuo Basho, tirado sobre su cómodo sillón, fumando un cigarrillo; hasta que el huracán Takatsuki Shinobu invadió la paz que poco había durado, entrando de un portazo al lugar, murmurando cosas no muy agradables por lo bajo.

– Shinobu-chin –lo recibió el hombre –, bienvenido a casa. ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡¡ESTO SUCEDE!! –el universitario sacó una hoja de papel y por poco no le rompió la nariz al acercársela a la cara. Miyagi, que por suerte había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para correr su rostro unos centímetros atrás, tomó la hoja en sus manos y notó que era un examen de la Universidad de Tokio.

– ¡Oh! ¡Noventa sobre cien Shinobu-chin! –le sonrió orgulloso – ¡Te felicito!

– ¿¡QUE ME FELICITAS!? –rugió – ¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTO ES TERRIBLE?!

– Takatsuki Shinobu-kun – le dijo cortante al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus pobres oídos –. Tranquilízate y sin subir el tono de voz cuéntame qué tiene de malo obtener una calificación como esa – de verdad no podía entender qué era lo que lo molestaba. En su vida como profesor, sabía muy bien que esas calificaciones eran difíciles de obtener y que los estudiantes dueños de ellas se ponían muy felices al saber de las mismas.

El joven de cabellos claros tiró sus cosas sobre el sillón, desquitándose. Suspirando hondo se sentó al lado de ellas y cruzándose de brazos explicó:

– ¿No te das cuenta que esto es terrible, viejo? –esa última palabra hizo que una de las cejas de Miyagi temblara de ira – Todas mis calificaciones son excelentes, no entiendo como pude cometer un error tan estúpido.

– Shinobu-chin, tranquilízate aún más o vas a explotar del estrés – se sentó en frente de él –. Esa calificación es realmente muy, muy buena. Deberías ser menos perfeccionista y exigente contigo mismo.

El otro se quedó en silencio, posó uno de sus codos sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón para acomodar su cabeza sobre su mano y resignado finalmente comentó:

– Es que los fracasados como tú nunca lo entenderán.

– ¿Oh, en serio? –no, Miyagi no le iba a dejar pasar esta –Pues a mi me parece que si el otro día no nos hubiéramos quedado haciendo _lo que tú querías_ –hizo un fuerte énfasis en esas últimas cuatro palabras – y te hubieses quedado estudiando, probablemente tu calificación sería perfecta.

El rostro enojado de Shinobu cambió rápidamente a ser uno avergonzado y ruborizado. A Miyagi le encantaba el hecho de que el otro todavía se pusiese nervioso cuando mencionaba el tema del sexo.

– Por eso Shinobu-chin –se cruzó de brazos a modo de victoria –. no dejes que el estrés te domine y para la próxima recuerda que si quieres una calificación perfecta, debes estudiar.

* * * * *

Kaoru Asahina se masajeó las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía a punto de estallar. Había tenido una mañana realmente ocupada: como siempre había despertado a su amante, preparado el desayuno, despertado de nuevo a Isaka de sus siesta en la bañera, ido a trabajar… lo de siempre. Pero esa vez había tenido un día agitado dado que de nuevo la empresa iba a liderar otra de esas fiestas en honor a alguno de sus escritores, a tal punto que no sólo él había tenido un día complicado, sino que también había agotado todas las fuerzas de Ryuichiro.

– Kaoru – lo llamó su adorado mientras salía de la ducha. Sí, a pesar de que en la mañana se había dado un baño, su cuerpo requería aunque sea una ducha para aliviarse del arduo trabajo –. Ya terminé. ¿Falta mucho para la cena?

– Estoy en eso, Ryuichiro-sama – le contestó de una no muy amigable manera al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba qué había en la heladera. La puta madre, se había olvidado de ir a hacer las compras. Mientras pensaba qué podía hacer con una lata de atún, dos manzanas y algo de queso, escuchó la voz de su amante que provenía de su habitación:

– ¡Kaoru! ¿Dónde está la ropa limpia? ¡No encuentro ningún par de boxers decente para ponerme!

– Fíjese en el pilón de ropa doblada que está al lado del lavarropas, por favor – entre su dolor de cabeza, el hambre y el estrés acumulado de todo el día, no se sentía con ganas de hacer de niñero ni mucho menos de andar cambiando a su amante.

Un poco después Ryuichiro apareció en la habitación con sus boxers ya puestos, robó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó en el sillón. Mientras Asahina buscaba en la alacena algo más que preparar, oyó:

– Kaoru… ¿Has visto el control remoto? No lo veo por ninguna parte.

¡Basta! ¡Piedad, por favor!

– Ryuichiro-sama, ¿¡acaso no puede ver que estoy ocupado!? ¡Sería de gran ayuda si me dejara hacer la cena en paz!

– Oye, oye, oye – le contestó –. No eres el único que no tuvo un buen día, ¿sabes? Dios, te pareces a mi madre cuando tenía el síndrome pre-menstrual.

Kaoru no le contestó y Ryuichiro, al ver que la provocación no había surtido efecto, decidió tomar acción. Sin que su amado secretario lo note, se le acercó y bruscamente lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo y sentarlo en el sillón, en el mismo lugar que él había ocupado. Una vez que su objetivo estaba en posición el editor se sentó a su lado, le puso su propia cerveza entre sus manos y se acomodó sobre él, posando su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas. Cogió el celular de Asahina de su bolsillo y éste lo miró sin comprender mientras el morocho pedía dos porciones de sushi al restaurante que les gustaba a los dos.

– En quince minutos llegará la comida –dijo apretando el botón rojo del móvil –. Tiempo suficiente para que te des una relajante ducha y te quites ese humor de perros de encima – le arrebató la lata de cerveza de las manos y antes de beber de ella le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisitas de angelito endemoniado.

Entonces, el cansado cerebro de Asahina intentaba analizar la situación al mismo tiempo que Ryuichiro se reía de su inocente cara de desconcierto.

– ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – preguntó finalmente el secretario levantando una ceja.

– Lo que ocurre es que estás dejando que el estrés te domine. Pero, aah, ¿no te encanta estar con una relajada persona como yo, que tiene la solución a todos tus problemas? – le guiñó uno de sus celestes ojos desde su lugar.

– Por supuesto que sí –le dirigió una medio sonrisa y decidió seguirle el juego, que para Isaka significó que ya se estaba empezando a quitar las tenciones de encima –, además usted es humilde y siempre está pensando en los demás, ¿verdad?

– ¡Exactamente! – ambos rieron como los enamorados tontos que eran, y se quedaron apreciándose los rostros mutuamente. Entonces Asahina levantó a su jefe de su lugar para pararse.

– Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ducharme y a cambiarme rápido… Ya que no creo que usted vaya a ponerse algo más de ropa y no querrá espantar al pobre repartidor – explicó yendo en dirección al baño.

– ¡Oye! –le sacó la lengua – Bien que a ti te gusta como estoy más que cuando tengo el traje puesto –Kaoru rió ante el comentario, dejando a Ryuichiro solo en la sala. Ambos sabían que sería una muy buena noche para relajarse, y compensar el estrés de la mañana.

* * *

**N/A**: Fiú, esto fue lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida O_O;;. Por otra parte me disculpo porque el de Egoist no quedó muy bien y el final de Mistake tampoco.  
Gracias por leer, y recuerden que las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas 8D.


	8. Trabajo

**N/A**: Intenté hacer algunas ideas que ustedes me dieron, pero no hubo resultado... De nuevo esta idea me pertenece ^^U  
**SPOILERS DEL VOLUMEN 9 EN ROMANTICA Y DEL VOLUMEN 6 (o episodio 2 de la 2da temporada) EN MISTAKE.**

* * *

La habitación que era usada como oficina por Usami Akihiko se encontraba completamente oscura y en silencio, exceptuando por la luz que emitía el monitor del ordenador del hombre y el sonido de las teclas al ser oprimidas. Por otra parte, los ojos del escritor se le estaban cerrando involuntariamente a causa del cansancio, pero él estaba decidido a terminar su trabajo ese día: así pasaría la navidad junto a su amado Misaki.

Había estado trabajando días sin parar y aquel día no había sido distinto a los demás. Se había prácticamente internado desde la hora del almuerzo que había compartido con Misaki y en ese momento faltaban poco para las cuatro de la tarde. De pronto, cuando más o menos le faltaban sólo unas oraciones para terminar el texto, el sonido de su celular irrumpió el aura, aunque algo tenebrosa, de trabajo.

No era otra más que Aikawa, anunciándole que pronto llegaría a su casa para llevarse el manuscrito en el que estaba trabajando. Decidió terminar rápidamente sin esforzarse mucho, sabía que cualquier porquería que él escribiese sería adulada de todas formas por esos críticos, que con los años se había ganado a través de su irresistible encanto literario.

Poco después la mujer llegó puntualmente y Usami la recibió en el enorme living de su apartamento.

– Ooooh, Sensei. ¡Me alegra tanto que de una vez por todas tenga el manuscrito a tiempo! –le sonrió.

– Sólo lo hago porque así podré pasar el resto del día con Misaki… – su intención era más que nada hacerle saber que su puntualidad no se volvería una costumbre, mientras le daba los papeles.

– A propósito, Sensei… –dijo guardando prolijamente lo que se le había dado en su bolso – ¿dónde está Misaki-kun? – algo hizo "_click_" en la cabeza del hombre.

– Ahora que lo dices… no tengo idea –giró su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal que podría indicarle que el joven se encontraba, pero fue fútil –. Quizás salió a comprar algo que preparar para la cena…

Unos minutos después se despidió de la editora, ella tenía que irse a comprar algunas atenciones para los otros escritores de _Marukawa_. Usami se recostó en su sillón una vez que Aikawa se había ido, tenía ganas de descansar, pero la ausencia de Misaki no se lo permitiría.

Lo siguió esperando un poco más, poniéndose cada vez más y más nervioso. ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho? ¿Por qué no le había avisado que saldría? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo para no contestarle sus llamadas?

Y, como siendo una señal del cielo, su teléfono celular volvió a sonar: pero se decepcionó al ver que otra vez se trataba de Aikawa.

– ¿Sensei? Encontré a Misaki-kun – el cansancio que Usami tenía pareció desaparecer en un instante –. Está trabajando en la misma pastelería en la que le comenté que vendría a comprar los regalos.

–… Voy para allá ahora mismo – y colgó.

No podía entender qué diablos estaba haciendo Misaki trabajando, especialmente el día anterior a Navidad. Por mucho que lo amaba, el escritor no podía evitar enojarse un poco. Había pasado más de tres días encerrado en una oscura habitación ignorando prácticamente todo a su alrededor, hasta su salud, todo para compartir el día con el estudiante.

Misaki le debía una explicación. Una _muy_ buena explicación.

Pero cuando por fin se lo encontró unas horas más tarde y supo que lo único que el joven quería hacer era darle un regalo "decente" (o por lo menos así lo describía Misaki), su humor de perros dio un giro de 180 grados, y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

* * * * *

–… Me las pagará… –dijo por lo bajo y de una manera muy lúgubre Kamijô Hiroki, al mismo tiempo que entraba en su casa.

– Bienvenido a casa, Hiro-san –lo recibió Nowaki con su sonrisa típica y brillante, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

–… Estúpido Miyagi… –caminó en dirección a su habitación y continuó susurrando con odio, lo que preocupó al más alto, quien le siguió los pasos:

– Hiro-san, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Está bien?

– ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN! –estalló por fin dando un grito y el ojiazul, a pesar de más o menos haber previsto que eso pasaría, se sobresaltó – ¡ESTO ES TODO CULPA DEL IDIOTA DE MIYAGI QUIEN ME DEJA TODO EL MALDITO TRABAJO PARA IRSE A HACER VAYA A SABER UNO QUÉ CON ESE NIÑO Y SU RELACIÓN ILÍCITA! –se sentó en su cama y empezó a golpear su maletín, para después morderlo con rabia.

– ¡Tranquilo, Hiro-san! ¡Que se ponga así no resolverá nada! –se le acercó y trató de quitarle el objeto en cuestión de las manos _y_ los dientes – ¡Además el maletín no tiene la culpa!

Después de forcejear un rato el profesor asistente pudo tranquilizarse un poco, dejándole al pobre e inocente maletín una punta destrozada. Mientras Nowaki consideraba la idea de regalarle uno nuevo para su cumpleaños, miraba a su novio sacarse la vestimenta de trabajo y ponerse ropa cómoda para estar en casa y no pudo contener más su curiosidad:

– ¿Me dirá que fue lo que ocurrió, Hiro-san?

– Nada que no haya dicho ya: esa comadreja escurridiza de Miyagi logró de nuevo dejarme todo el trabajo a mí, para poder llegar a temprano a casa y poner en práctica su seudo-pedofilia con su pequeño amante –hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y no repetir la escena del maletín –. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Acaso no ve que los demás también queremos llegar temprano a casa para estar con los que quere-… ? –al darse cuenta qué era lo que estaba diciendo, se detuvo repentinamente. Pero había sido demasiado tarde, Nowaki había entendido perfectamente por qué Hiroki estaba tan enojado y sus ojos de cachorro feliz se iluminaron.

– No oí lo último que dijo, Hiro-san –arrimó su rostro al de su amante como para escucharlo más atentamente, simulando ingenuidad –. ¿Podría repetirlo?

Hiroki sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

– N-no he dicho nada importante –Nowaki se le acercó aún más, sonriéndole y poniendo cara de "_no me engaña_", a lo que el otro respondió dando un paso atrás –. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con ese gesto!?

– No se preocupe Hiro-san –volvió a achicar la distancia entre él y su amante, pero éste retrocedió a su vez –, ¡entiendo perfectamente qué es lo que quiere!

Corrieron por todo el departamento, uno persiguiendo al morocho para darle besos y abrazos y el otro escapando despavoridamente del estudiante; hasta que el cazador alcanzó a su presa.

Y al día siguiente Miyagi pagó el precio por ello.

* * * * *

Acercándose lentamente en putitas de pie, Miyagi quiso espiar qué era exactamente lo que Shinobu estaba leyendo en el diario. Sólo por dos razones: porque jamás en la vida había visto a su amado terrorista leyendo el periódico y porque si iba y le preguntaba, Shinobu seguramente se pondría nervioso y no le diría nada.

Sin que el joven se diera cuenta, apoyó sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón y se inclinó suavemente, conteniendo la respiración, para poder fijarse cuál era la sección que estaba leyendo sin que fuese notado; pero no alcanzaba a leer qué era.

Entonces se inclinó un poco más, pero Miyagi no contaba con sus medias limpias, que junto con el piso encerado lo apuñalaron por la espalda; y traicionera mente lo hicieron resbalarse y por ende caer sobre el cuerpo de Shinobu.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo, viejo!? – rugió a todo pulmón el terrorista aguantando el peso de su amante mientras su pecho era aplastado contra sus rodillas.

– Sólo pasaba por aquí y quería darte un lindo abrazo sorpresa cuando me resbalé –le contestó incorporándose. Por su puesto que no iba a decirle la verdad, Shinobu podría morderlo si la sabía –. ¿Qué hacías Shinobu-chin?

– N-nada –a la hora de delatarse a uno mismo, el universitario era el mejor.

– Oh, Shinobu-chin, no me mientas… –dijo en un tono de los que siempre molestaban al joven mientras se sentaba a su lado –. Verte leyendo un periódico es casi tan raro como ver a Kamijô sonriendo y de buen humor.

A Shinobu no le gustó nada la mención del otro hombre, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Más tarde le haría alguna maldad a Miyagi como castigo.

– Estaba buscando trabajo… – dirigió su vista al piso, como siempre lo hacía cuando tocaba algún tema vergonzoso a la hora de hablar.

– ¿Trabajo? – nada más que inocente curiosidad en su tono.

– ¡N-no te rias! – se dio vuelta bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos, casi apuñalándolo con la mirada.

– Aah, siempre a la defensiva, Shinobu-chin – levantó sus manos, de alguna forma demostrando que sus intenciones eran puras y bien intencionadas y le sonrió –. No me reiré, no hay nada que cause gracia –ante tan honesta respuesta, Shinobu decidió continuar:

– Sí, quiero empezar a trabajar.

– ¿Por alguna razón en particular? –se acomodó en el sillón, apoyando sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo.

– Jamás lo hice en mi vida y creo que ya es hora de empezar a valerme por mí mismo.

– Aah, tan maduro Shinobu-chin –Miyagi creía que otra vez el joven se pondría a la defensiva, pero no fue así: en cambio, el joven terrorista se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, mirando una vez más al piso por culpa de su casi infantil vergüenza; a lo que el profesor respondió rodeándolo con un brazo por los hombros.

Miyagi se sonrió al pensar que Shinobu estaba creciendo… Lo que significaba que él estaba envejeciendo. Mierda.

* * * * *

A Kaoru no le gustaba esto, no, no le gustaba nada de nada. Se llevó la mano a la boca mientras pensaba y apreciaba la vista que la ventana del Hotel Teito le regalaba desde su décimo noveno piso. Hacía rato que venía pensando en esto, pero si Isaka decía que la razón era justa, por supuesto que iba a creerle… Pero aún así…

– Ryuichirô-sama, de verdad no me gustaría hacer esto – dijo decidido, dándose vuelta para mirar al otro hombre.

– Ah ¿Tú crees que a mi me encanta ir por la vida, metiendo mis narices donde no me corresponde, Kaoru? – le preguntó cortante mientras trataba de acomodarse la corbata frente al espejo, dirigiendo sus ojos azules a su secretario a través del reflejo –. A mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de tener que ir advirtiendo a _Chibi-tan_ que no haga nada que pueda dañar la imagen pública de Akihiko. Pero si es algo que debo hacer para poder proteger no sólo mi trabajo, da por hecho que lo haré sin dudarlo.

– Mmmhn – pero eso tampoco había terminado de convencer a Asahina, quien volvió a quedarse mirando a través de la ventana, cruzado de brazos.

– Te prometo que no te pediré que hagas nada a menos que sea totalmente necesario –Ryuichirô se le acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro, esperando de alguna forma que eso tuviese algún efecto positivo en Kaoru –. Si llegado al caso necesito que actúes, sólo te pediré que entretengas a _Chibi-tan_: ofrécele algo para beber o comer y conversa un rato – acatando la orden, Asahina asintió –. Igualmente… No creo que sea tan estúpido como para cometer alguna clase de idiotez, en serio creo que _Chibi-tan_ es un buen niño –se sonrió –. Pero como quien dice… Más vale prevenir que curar…

El morocho se dio vuelta entonces para seguir preparándose dado que dentro de poco empezaría la celebración del premio del escritor, y Kaoru no tenía otra cosa qué hacer a parte de esperar a que su jefe estuviese listo. Más tarde ambos bajaron juntos al lugar donde pasaría la susodicha fiesta, y cuando ambos vieron llegar a Usami junto a Misaki, Ryuichirô preguntó:

– ¿Cuento contigo? – los amantes se miraron a los ojos, Asahina todavía dudaba –. Prometo que esta noche te compensaré si me das una mano – le guiñó un ojo.

– Está bien – aceptó mezclando un suspiro con una risa y negando con la cabeza.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Críticas contructivas? ¡Sí, gracias!


	9. Limpieza

**N/A**: Esto se me ocurrió en un flashazo, de nuevo la idea es mia xD. Espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Habían sido unas vacaciones muy tranquilas y Misaki estaba agradecido por ello. Había ido a pasear con Usagi por otras regiones de Japón que él desconocía, leído algunas de las novelas del escritor que tenía pendientes, visto muchas películas en la tele: en resumen, no había hecho nada realmente productivo.

Entonces Misaki, siendo el muchacho trabajador que era, no podía permitirse a sí mismo el no hacer por lo menos _algo_ que no sea estar tirado en el sillón. Pero, ¿qué cosa exactamente podía hacer? El estudiante universitario pensó, pensó… Hasta que se acordó de su especialidad: limpiar. ¡Sí, eso era perfecto!

Haría una limpieza profunda del departamento de Usagi.

Al día siguiente, Misaki se levantó temprano para poder dedicarse completamente a la tarea. Desayunó y se puso manos a la obra: primero limpió las ventanas del exageradamente enorme departamento, luego pasó una aspiradora por todas y cada una de las habitaciones (exceptuando donde el escritor se encontraba trabajando, esa la limpiaría más tarde) y separó los periódicos viejos y los dejó aparte para más tarde ponerlos en la basura.

Unas horas después, llegó el momento de pasar el plumero por los muebles para quitar el polvo. Todo iba bien, hasta que Misaki se encontró frente a frente con la biblioteca de Usagi, quien como casualmente había terminado su trabajo, dejó pasar al joven a limpiar a su oficina. El problema de la biblioteca no era la cantidad de libros ni la de sus estantes… su altura lo era. Y para Misaki, que tenía un cuerpo un poco más pequeño que el del japonés promedio, la altura era un gran obstáculo.

Trató de llegar a la parte más alta poniéndose de puntas de pie, pero no hizo diferencia alguna. Consideró la idea de subirse a la silla de Usagi, pero como ésta tenía rueditas, eso iba a ser un suicidio.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó de la nada el susodicho escritor, mientras lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

– Intento quitar el polvo de la parte más alta –le contestó sin voltearse para mirarlo. Misaki, que había persistido con la idea de ponerse en puntas de pie, sólo había logrado limpiar los bordes.

Usagi no dijo nada en respuesta, en cambio se quedó en silencio mirando al pobre muchacho que ahora probaba dando saltitos. El universitario, al notar que después de un rato el hombre seguía ahí observándolo fijo, empezó a echarlo mentalmente. Conocía muy, muy bien al escritor y sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que la vista casi panorámica de su trasero lo estaría tentando a hacer las atrocidades pervertidas que Usagi amaba.

Luego de considerar varias formas de ahuyentar al hombre, entre ellas arrojarle un libro o dos, se oyeron pasos acercarse. Temiendo lo peor, Misaki decidió ignorarlos. Pero para cuando prácticamente tenía al hombre encima, se sorprendió que Usagi en vez de llevárselo cual bolsa de carga, lo tomó fuerte de la cintura y lo elevó del piso, dándole la posibilidad de alcanzar con el plumero los lugares que había creído inalcanzables. Por la sorpresa Misaki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no esperó más para terminar con la _bendita_ biblioteca.

– ¿Te falta mucho para terminar? –preguntó Usagi mientras lo bajaba –. Tengo hambre.

– Puedo cocinar ahora y terminar luego –dijo acomodándose la playera que se le había subido un poco.

– Está bien, te espero abajo –y con esto, el escritor desapareció de su vista. La sorpresa aún le duraba un poco a Misaki, pero se sonrió a sí mismo. Decidió que esa noche le daría el gusto a Usagi, y dormiría con él… Pero sólo eso.

* * * * *

En la residencia Kamijô - Kusama se mantenía un sistema complejo pero efectivo de limpieza. Dado que ambos tenían horarios complicados y hasta impredecibles, las tareas domésticas a veces eran difíciles de realizar. Pero tanto el médico como el profesor asistente se las arreglaban: cuando uno de los dos estaba solo en casa y tenía un rato libre, se fijaba qué era lo que podía hacer para ayudar con el orden de la casa, por más mínimo que sea.

Y aunque este método parecía difícil y hasta inefectivo, la verdad era que al finalizar la semana, todas las tareas domésticas alcanzaban a ser realizadas.

A pesar de ello había días en que ambos no tenían nada que hacer y entonces trabajaban juntos para terminar todo más rápido. Entonces más tarde se dedicaban sólo a ellos y tanto Nowaki como Hiroki coincidían en que esos eran los mejores. Sólo que éste último, por supuesto, no lo admitía abiertamente.

* * * * *

– Ya llegué –se anunció Shinobu mientras abría la puerta del departamento de su amante, a quien no veía por ninguna parte.

– Ah, bienvenido a casa, Shinobu-chin –se escuchó la voz de Miyagi, quien justo salía de su estudio, cargando una enorme caja.

– ¿Qué es eso? –curioso cual gatito, no pudo evitar preguntarle al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

– Pues estoy haciendo algo de orden –hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, mostrándole el desorden en el que se había convertido su living, lleno más que nada de cajas similares a la que traía consigo –, ya sabes, buscando cosas que sirvan y se puedan recuperar o ver qué puedo tirar…

– Oh... –Shinobu se movió hasta el medio del lugar, para observar con más detenimiento el living – ¿quieres que te dé una mano con algo?

– Sí, me vendría bien, gracias –Miyagi, que en aquel ínterin había puesto su caja en el piso y comenzado a revisar su contenido, se dio vuelta para señalarle algo –. Puedes comenzar con las que están sobre el sillón, son las últimas que quedan por revisar. Luego guardaremos las que se quedan –giró de nuevo su cuerpo para seguir con lo suyo –, y más tarde tiraremos las otras.

Sin decir nada más, el terrorista universitario dejó sus cosas a un lado y decidió comenzar con una caja que, comparándola con las demás, era de tamaño mediano. Pidió un cúter al profesor para romper la cinta adhesiva y entonces le echó un vistazo a lo que tenía adentro.

Automáticamente su humor se transformó, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera y que su mirada se pareciese a la de un demonio lleno de ira.

¿Con que luego tirarían las cosas innecesarias a la basura, eh? Pues el destino de esta caja sería _un poco_ distinto. Decidido, Shinobu tomó la caja entre sus brazos y la puso sobre la mesada donde generalmente mutilaba coles. Le robó el encendedor a Miyagi… y la inocente caja ardió entre las mismísimas llamas del infierno, o por lo menos así le deseaba que fuese el joven.

El profesor de literatura, que había estado lo suficientemente concentrado como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió olor a quemado, quiso saber qué era lo que sucedía.

– Shinobu, si vas a preparar la cena no dejes que se queme… –pero cuando se giró y vio aquel espectáculo _candente_ gritó: – ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, SHINOBU?!

– Me lo agradecerás luego –le contestó con voz monótona, mientras disfrutaba del sufrimiento de la caja con los brazos cruzados sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Miyagi, quien no iba a dejar que el edificio ardiera, salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió con un extintor que hábilmente usó para detener esa peligrosa combustión que su amante había comenzado.

– ¿¡ACASO ESTÁS TRASTORNADO MENTALMENTE O QUÉ?! ¿¡POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE PRENDERLA FUEGO!?

– ¡Qué esperabas! –refunfuñó, como si lo estuvieran regañando sin razón valedera – ¡Esas eran las fotos de tu boda con Risako!

Miyagi se quedó atónito y mirándolo boquiabierto, hasta que sacudió su cabeza y recobró el sentido.

– Shinobu-chin –dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y conteniendo sus ganas de estrangularlo –, te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Por qué incendiaste esa caja? ¡Si sabes muy bien que pagamos impuestos para que algunos señores se lleven muy alegremente la basura _a incinerar_! – en respuesta el alocado terrorista revoleó los ojos y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como esperando que Miyagi se diese cuenta por sí mismo. Al ver que eso no sería así, le contestó.

– ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Tu relación con mi hermana terminó en las ruinas gracias al destino… ¡Todo recuerdo de esa relación debe acabar de la misma manera!

* * * * *

Francamente, Kaoru no sabía si considerarse afortunado o no. Es decir, sí, estaba muy feliz de finalmente haber confesado sus sentimientos a la persona que más quería en el mundo, y lo que hacía las cosas mejores era que Ryuichirô lo amaba de la misma forma que él. Además la relación iba muy bien, más de lo que jamás hubiera podido esperar: el trato entre había mejorado notablemente, se llamaban por teléfono todos los días, algunas noches iban a cenar por algún restaurante y cuando las condiciones se daban, repetían la escena que había tenido lugar en la ducha el día que recíprocamente se enteraron de sus sentimientos. Con la mínima diferencia que la ducha no era el único lugar donde lo hacían.

Aún así, a pesar de lo maravillosa que podía parecer la vida de Kaoru y Ryuichirô, había cosas en las que todavía no congeniaban muy bien.

Por ejemplo, el morocho se había encaprichado y empecinado con la idea de mudarse al departamento del otro hombre, a pesar de que Asahina le había dicho más de una vez que ese lugar no era muy cómodo para dos personas y que sus cosas no cabrían con las que él ya tenía ahí. Por supuesto que después de cada rechazo de la propuesta, Kaoru aclaraba que él sí deseaba que Ryuichirô viviese con él, y le prometía que cuando el contrato venciera, se mudaría con él a un departamento más grande.

"_Eso es porque todavía no has hecho orden ni limpiado nada_" ésa era la réplica que Kaoru recibía cada vez que intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión al editor, que tenía la razón en ese punto.

Desde que se había mudado el secretario apenas había podido limpiar el departamento, es decir, había podido acomodar algunas cosas como su ropa, la vajilla, y libros; pero nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para encerrarse todo un día en casa y terminar con el trabajo de la limpieza de una vez por todas. Generalmente porque prefería pasar el rato con su nuevo amante antes que limpiar. ¿Qué clase de ser humano no preferiría eso?

Eso fue hasta que un día a Ryuichirô se le ocurrió la solución a los problemas de ambos. Se encontraban almorzando en el susodicho caótico lugar, discutiendo de nuevo sobre el tema.

– Ya te lo dije mil veces, Asa-_Kaoru_ –estaba tratando de reacostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre, como lo había hecho cuando eran niños. Después de todo, ahora eran amantes –, si hicieras algo de orden…

– ¿Sucede algo? –se preocupó al ver que Ryuichirô se había interrumpido de repente.

– Ordenemos ahora –sus ojos azules se iluminaron de expectación.

– ¿…Cómo? –parpadeó un par de veces. Oh, no…

– Terminemos rápido el almuerzo, y empecemos a limpiar este lugar –se levantó de su silla de un salto y desapareció por la puerta.

Kaoru no iba a poder ganarle al obstinado de su amante, ¿verdad? Suspirando, decidió que sería la última vez que le haría tratar de entender al editor que no se mudaría con él. Si era necesario, hasta actuaría falso enojo.

– Kaoru, Kaoru, ¿ya lavaste los platos? –apareció en escena de nuevo el morocho.

– Ruichiro-sama, yo… – había comenzado a regañarlo, pero no pudo seguir ante la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos: su amante, apareció con el cabello atado, su camisa remangada y con una excitación de felicidad que Kaoru no tenía palabras para explicar.

– Comencemos de una vez, ¡así te probaré que sí cabemos los dos aquí!

El secretario no pudo decirle que no. Al fin y al cabo, la persona que más amaba en el mundo quería mudarse con él. ¿Qué importaba si tenían que estar un poquito apretados?

* * *

**N/A**: Antes que lo digan... Sí, el de Egoist es corto, pero alargarlo no tenía sentido. Y Ryuichirô quedó algo OOC... El problema es que hay tan poco de Mistake... Y si me preguntan a mí, el Ryu de Romantica es distinto en personalidad al de Mistake. ... Pero esa es una excelente excusa para poder hacer lo que yo quiero con él, mwajajaja 8D


	10. Cita

**N/A**: **Aori Hime Murasaki** sugirió la idea de una cita hace rato, mientras que** Ayu-chan the first Yayoi Lover** lo comentó hace poco... Y bueno, se me ocurrió xD aqui lo tienen.  
**Edit**: OMFG! M-MÁS DE 2000 HITS?! M-MUCHAS GRACIAS!

* * *

Hay personas que no pueden soportar estar encerradas mucho tiempo en algún lugar, mientras que hay otras a las que les cuesta abandonar la comodidad de su casa y poner un pie fuera de esta significa una molestia. Akihiko Usami pertenecía a este último grupo de personas.

A él le gustaba estar tranquilo, en silencio, sin que nadie lo molestase ni lo sacase de su departamento. Las únicas personas que podían de alguna manera incitarlo a salir eran Hiroki y Takahiro. El primero era su amigo de toda la vida, la única persona en la que podía confiar y además con quien compartía casi los mismos gustos literarios. Con el segundo también se trataba de una relación de amistad, pero para Usami había sido más que eso. Por ello cada vez que Takahiro lo invitaba a salir, el escritor no lo dudaba un segundo.

Sus razones para salir de casa terminaban ahí. Hasta que llegó Misaki a su vida.

Al principio no le molestaba que el joven estuviese en su casa, se trataba del hermano menor de Takahiro, después de todo. Además siempre traía algo delicioso para comer. ¿Cómo negarle la entrada a su hogar a una persona así?

Pero luego se enamoró de él y sus hábitos hogareños cambiaron: le gustaba llevar al joven y traerlo de la universidad; le encantaba acompañarlo a hacer las compras, y sobretodo, adoraba salir con él.

Cualquier cita con Misaki le venía bien, como salir a comer a un restauran, ir al cine (especialmente si se trataba de una película de terror, amaba cuando el universitario se asustaba y automáticamente se aferraba a Usami del miedo), visitar un acuario o un museo, entre muchos otros lugares.

Ahora para salir de casa, tenía la mejor razón del mundo.

* * * * *

Hiroki quería tirarse en un pozo y morir. ¿Por qué una persona que era considerada un demonio terrible no podía negarle algo a alguien que lo miraba con ojos llenos de ternura? Pero sobretodo… ¿por qué Nowaki lo había convencido de ir al festival de la Universidad Mitsuhashi?

– Mire, Hiro-san –le dijo con esa voz emocionada que generalmente significaba problemas para el profesor asistente –, allí hay un puesto de helados. ¿Desea uno?

– No, estoy bien así –le dijo apenas prestándole atención –. Cómprate uno si quieres, te espero aquí.

Nowaki asintió y dirigiéndole una última mirada dulce a su amante, se dio vuelta y lo dejó. Hiroki entonces se acercó a la pared más cercana que tenía, apoyó su espalda contra ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sentía la mirada de algunos estudiantes sobre sí. Tenía unas ganas casi incontenibles de escaparse a casa y abandonar a Nowaki ahí. Después de todo, era su culpa.

Lo único que más o menos lo aliviaba era saber que no era el único profesor que había acudido al evento, sino que había visto a más de uno de sus colegas. Pero las razones para irse eran más: a donde sea que iba, los murmullos de sus estudiantes lo seguían. Nowaki, por otro lado, no estaba ayudando con su actitud excitada de niño de ocho años. Y por último, cuando había entrado a la casa embrujada preparada por un grupo de estudiantes… bueno, en vez de asustarlo, los estudiantes eran los que se espantaban a verlo a él.

– Lamento la demora, Hiro-san –interrumpió sus pensamientos Nowaki, quien traía su helado en una mano y una soda en la otra. Le entregó esta última –. Le traje esto. Hace calor y seguro tiene sed.

– Pero si te dije que no quería nada –aceptó la bebida pero aún así frunciendo el seño. Sin embargo, su amante le sonrió como si le hubieran dado las gracias –. ¿Hay algo más que quieras ver o nos podemos largar de aquí?

– No, creo que ya está todo recorrido y visto –"_menos mal_" pensó Hiroki –. ¿Vamos a casa, entonces?

E hicieron eso. De camino a su hogar ninguno de los dos habló, dado que uno de los dos estaba muy concentrado en su delicioso helado y el otro ideaba algún plan para vengarse de los estudiantes que se habían atrevido descaradamente a murmurar cosas entre sí sobre él y su acompañante. Probablemente los destrozaría en el próximo examen.

Una vez en su apartamento, un agotado Hiroki literalmente se tiró sobre su sillón. Amaba relajarse de esa manera casi tanto como amaba a Nowaki. Acomodó sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos y dio un suspiro hondo. Se quedó así un rato, preguntándose por qué esta clase de eventos lo cansaban tanto.

Un poco después sintió a Nowaki acercársele. ¿Quién iba a ser, sino? El joven no hizo más que quedarse parado detrás de él y acariciarle los cabellos a Hiroki, quien recibió la muestra de cariño sin queja alguna. Aah, cómo podía enloquecerlo ese hijo de puta.

– ¿Hiro-san? –rompió el silencio, hablando muy suavemente.

–… ¿Mmmn? –entre la comodidad del sillón, el cansancio y los mimos de su amante, Hiroki no podía abrir los ojos de lo relajado que estaba.

– Gracias por salir conmigo –se inclinó sobre él y lo besó superficial pero dulcemente.

"_La mejor manera de terminar una cita tan mala como esa_" pensó el morocho.

* * * * *

Miyagi amaba a Shinobu. Lo amaba mucho más de lo que había querido a Risako y aún más de lo que había amado a su _sensei_.

Pero a pesar de ello, el profesor de literatura muchas veces creía que las ideas de su amante eran _estúpidas_. ¿La peor parte de ello? Miyagi siempre accedía.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

– ¡Miyagi! ¿Estás listo? –oyó la voz de Shinobu del otro lado. Abrió la puerta entonces, para revelar a un muy tierno terrorista vistiendo una _yukata_, así como él mismo lo hacía.

– Lo estoy, Shinobu-chin –le sonrió, a lo que, como siempre, el universitario respondió sonrojándose a tal punto de parecer un tomatito –. ¿Nos vamos al festival?

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio en el que vivían, Miyagi puso en marcha su auto y ambos partieron hacia el festejo tradicional local.

Ninguno de los dos solía frecuentar esa clase de eventos, de hecho. Pero la idea había sido una propuesta de Shinobu luego de una pequeña discusión que habían tenido. No había sido una pelea importante, sólo era que otra vez Miyagi no lograba hacerle entender a su amante que tener una cita en público podía ser peligroso. Lo diferente de esa vez fue que al final, el adulto había sugerido una salida que ambos pudiesen disfrutar y que no necesariamente tenía que ser una _cita romántica_. Aparentemente, esa idea le encantó a Shinobu.

Unos días después llegó al apartamento de Miyagi comentándole sobre ese festival que se llevaría a cabo cerca de donde vivían. El hombre entonces consideró sus posibilidades: podía negarse y a cambio ganarse la ira de Shinobu y una acusación de no amarlo; o bien podía acceder y darle el gusto, total, podían hacerse pasar por tutor y pupilo o algo así. Entonces, como Miyagi estaba en su sano juicio (si sucumbir ante un terrorista como el suyo podía llamarse de esa manera, claro) decidió optar por la segunda opción.

– Miyagi… –dijo el joven por lo bajo con un tono afligido –. No lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Shinobu-chin? –la pregunta y su tono le llamó la atención. Es decir, el profesor la estaba pando bastante bien: tenía su cigarrillo en la boca, había cosas interesantes en los puestos, la noche estaba espectacular para salir a pasear… Con esas condiciones, ¿quién podría estar pasándolo mal?

– P-pues… –empezó a ponerse nervioso. Algo que Miyagi _adoraba_ ver –. No lo sé, me da esa sensación…

Automáticamente su mano revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos de su pequeño amante.

– Muy por el contrario, Shinobu-chin –le sonrió, dejando su mano en su lugar –. Voy a confesarte algo: al principio pensé que la idea de venir aquí era tonta pero ahora me alegro muchísimo de haber aceptado tu invitación.

Ante la respuesta, el universitario pareció relajarse y sonrojarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba. De repente su seño se frunció, pero su tono de voz se hizo entender que era una broma:

– Así que pensaste que esto iba a ser una mala idea, ¿eh? –lo miró de lleno a los ojos –. Entonces cuando volvamos a casa tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiero para compensarme.

– Lo que tu quieras, Shinobu-chin –rió inocentemente.

Pero Miyagi nunca se imaginaría que su cita iba a terminar fogosamente.

* * * * *

Ryuichirô estaba nervioso y eso lo hacía sentir estúpido. Era la primera vez que iba a salir a cenar con Kaoru ya como pareja formal y no podía concebir cómo era posible el encontrarse en ese estado.

Es decir, ¡se trataba _del_ Kaoru Asahina! ¡El mismo tipo que lo había acompañado toda su vida desde que eran infantes! Y a pesar de que era verdad que siempre había estado enamorado, pocas veces se había sentido nervioso estando cerca de él. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía así? No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

El editor demostraba su ansiedad y su inquietud al no poder quedarse parado en un solo lugar: se encontraba en el living de su casa, yendo y viniendo de una punta a la otra. _Gracias al cielo_ sus padres no se encontraban en casa, ya que probablemente le preguntarían qué le pasaba. Y el problema de eso yacía en que Ryuichirô todavía no les había dicho nada a ellos sobre su relación con Asahina.

El joven editor se encontraba cruzando el espacio entre su sillón y la mesa de café por décimo quinta vez cuando llamaron a la puerta. _Ay_, _no_, _no_, _no_. Tomando coraje, cogió las llaves de la puerta y abrió.

– ¿Está listo, Ryuichirô-sama? –preguntó Kaoru, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje y sonriéndole un poco. "_Estúpido Asahina con su estúpida tranquilidad_" pensó envidiosamente al verlo.

– Por supuesto que estoy listo –le contestó con enojo, aunque el pobre tipo no tenía la culpa. A pesar de ello, Kaoru continuó sonriéndole, hasta que notó algo en el editor.

– Tiene la corbata un poco mal colocada –dio unos pasos adelante y se la comenzó a acomodar. Mientras el secretario se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo, Ryuichirô no pudo evitar sonrojarse casi salvajemente. Cuando el otro terminó, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su amante. Luego de contemplarse unos segundos, sus labios se acercaron y se besaron, sin poder vencer a la tentación.

– V-vamos, o perderemos la reservación si no nos apuramos –ese beso había hecho que se calmara, pero no que sus nervios desapareciesen completamente. Kaoru asintió y se dirigieron al coche de éste último, para irse de una vez por todas. Para el bien de la tranquilidad de Ryuichirô, pudieron tener una conversación fluida y no ocurrió el silencio incomodo que creyó que sucedería al mismo tiempo que iban al restauran.

El lugar que habían elegido era donde siempre iban cuando tenían una reunión de negocios importante. Ambos habían acordado ese lugar ya que, si alguien los vería, pensaría que se encontraban ahí por razones de trabajo y no por una razón completamente distinta.

Al llegar, pidieron el compartimiento privado que habían reservado y tan pronto como se lo dieron, ordenaron su cena. Siguieron conversando por un rato, pero a Ryuichirô le seguía molestando el estar nervioso, y más aún, notar que Asahina no lo estaba. Hasta que no lo soportó más.

– Asahi--_Kaoru_ –dijo en cuando se les acabó el tema de conversación, su voz temblando un poco – ¿C-cómo es que no estás nervioso en nuestras primera cita? –el secretario al principio lo vio con curiosidad pero no pudo evitar reírse unos momentos después. Ante tal reacción, Ryuichirô no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enojarse, y parándose al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba le dijo: –. ¡O-oye! ¿¡Qué te parece tan gracioso!?

– Es que usted siempre encuentra alguna forma de sorprenderme, Ryuichirô-sama. Ah, pero –tomó la mano que lo señalaba y se la acercó a la boca –, es que en verdad no tengo razón para estar nervioso –finalmente le besó la parte posterior de la mano con suma delicadeza –. Porque tengo conmigo lo que toda mi vida creí inalcanzable.

–… Eres un bobo –susurró sonrojándose de nuevo de pies a cabeza, sin saber qué más decir. Kaoru rió una vez más y luego de mimar un poco a Isaka, se quedaron con los dedos entrelazados toda la velada.

* * *

**N/A**: RYUICHIRÔ TSUNDERE LOL.


	11. Regalo

**N/A**: Esta idea le pertenece a **Fukaku Rhyan**. ANTES QUE DIGAN NADA, sí, ya sé que un regalo no es algo de todos los días; pero cuando me plantié la idea lo hice pensando en que regalar algo no es algo fuera de lo común. Por eso decidí incluirlo y en distintas situaciones en los distintos Junjou. Lean, por favor.

* * *

Para muchas personas, por no decir _todas_, recibir regalos es algo agradable. Pero para Misaki a veces podía ser… fatigoso. No que no estaba agradecido de todos los presentes que Usagi-san le daba; muy por el contrario, pero recibir más de una docena de trajes, una cantidad de frutillas de miedo y otras cosas exageradamente caras a veces lo hacían sentir inútil.

Sí, inútil, porque él no era capaz de darle todo eso ni a la persona que más quería.

– ¿Oh? –dijo el escritor levantando una ceja en curiosidad –. Si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo, Misaki.

– No, no es eso, Usagi-san –le dijo cuando se miraba al espejo de su habitación, mientras se probaba un carísimo abrigo que el hombre había insistido en comprarle, ya que el invierno había comenzado y el que Misaki tenía ya estaba viejo.

– ¿Entonces? –miró de pies a cabeza a su tesorito, cuyo largo abrigo alcanzaba a taparle sus adorables pompas. No quería que nadie más pudiera verlas, eran suyas y tan sólo suyas, después de todo.

– Bueno, es que… –se dio vuelta para quedarse enfrentado a Usami, pero sin embargo no lo miró a los ojos – Usagi-san siempre está dándome toda clases de regalos maravillosos y yo… yo… no soy capaz de… –no terminó la frase de la vergüenza que le daba.

– Tú… eres un tonto, ¿verdad? –el escritor había comprendido lo que Misaki le había querido decir aún así.

– ¡Estoy hablando en serio…! –lo miró con enojo, pero como conservaba su vergüenza al instante volvió a dirigir sus ojos al suelo, lo que hizo que no le prestara atención a la otra persona que se le acercaba. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando Usami lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo aprisionó entre éstos y su pecho.

– Misaki, los regalos no son todos materiales. Tú me regalas cosas hermosas todo el tiempo –el joven permaneció en silencio contra el reconfortante cuerpo de su amante –. Me regalas un manjar de desayuno todos los días, me regalas tu compañía, tu consuelo cuando más lo necesito, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus abrazos… –lo abrazó con más fuerza – y me regalaste tu corazón, tu cuerpo y tu alma cuando decidiste quedarte a mi lado –Misaki levantó sus brazos y lo rodeó por la cintura –. A decir verdad, no creo que haya nada que yo pueda darte como para devolverte todo lo que me has dado.

Dejando al universitario sin palabras, se quedaron abrazados un largo rato; sin importarle a Misaki un bledo que se estaba sofocando del calor bajo el abrigo.

* * * * *

– ¿Qué tienes para mostrarnos, Yûto-kun?

– Algo muy interesante, Midori-san. Como el _White Day_ se acerca, ¡hoy les mostraré un lugar excelente para comprar el chocolate a devolver! –anunció con alegría el presentador en la televisión, antes que Hiroki la apagara sin previo aviso a Nowaki, quien la estaba viendo.

– ¿…Hiro-san? –se giró extrañado hacia su amante.

– No lo tomes a mal, Nowaki –dejó el control remoto del aparato a un lado mientras se levantaba del sillón que estaba compartiendo con el otro –, pero cuando ves esa clase de programas la cabeza se te infecta con ideas locas y al final soy yo quien termina pagando las consecuencias –hizo alusión a la situación en la que se había encontrado hacía un mes atrás, cuando le había comprado el chocolate de San Valentín que el joven le había pedido. Entre tanto, Nowaki lo observó encaminarse hacia la cocina y cuando el profesor desapareció de su vista, volvió a encender el televisor para continuar viendo ese programa.

Unos segundos después, apareciendo de la nada, Hiroki le arrebató el control de las manos y apagó el aparato de nuevo. Cuando Nowaki se volteó a su amante y sus miradas se encontraron el castaño sólo le dijo una cosa:

– No –como si la mentalidad del muchacho alto fuese equivalente a la de un niño de tres años. Como era de esperarse, el regañado no se enojó, más bien vio esto como un juego. Uno que sabía que no era considerado de esa forma por su amante, pero aún así decidió seguirlo.

Cuando Hiroki bajó una vez más la guardia, Nowaki se levantó del sillón para prender el televisor desde el botón que estaba bajo su pantalla. Pudo verla por un rato, hasta que el profesor asistente salió del baño con cara de pocos amigos. Se paró a un lado de su amante, como esperando una explicación a lo sucedido, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una sonrisita pícara. El intercambio de miradas y sonrisas duró un rato, hasta que finalmente el castaño se resignó suspirando.

– Haz lo que quieras. Yo no te compraré ningún regalo de todas formas –Nowaki rió ante tal declaración.

– Hiro-san, yo no estoy viendo este programa para que usted me compre algo –éste lo miró a los ojos, sin entender –. Lo estoy viendo para saber dónde comprar el mejor regalo para mi amado Hiro-san –en respuesta el profesor se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, y diciendo cosas por lo bajo, dejó a Nowaki tranquilo con la televisión.

* * * * *

– Feliz cumpleaños, Miyagi –lo felicitó Shinobu sin siquiera esforzarse en decirlo en un tono más alegre.

– Muchas gracias, Shinobu-chin –se iluminó mientras posaba cariñosamente su mano sobre la cabeza del joven.

Sin decirle nada, el terrorista lo agarró de la manga del brazo que tenía libre y lo condujo a la habitación del hombre, quien se preguntaba si lo que se estaba imaginando estaba en lo cierto. Pero no: al llegar al lugar notó que sobre su cama había una caja grande, envuelta en papel de regalo y con un moño sobre la parte de arriba.

– Ábrelo –le ordenó y el profesor hizo caso. Se inclinó sobre el regalo y prolijamente comenzó a abrirlo, mientras Shinobu no hacía otra cosa más que observarlo. Una vez abierta la caja, Miyagi supo que hacer ante tan maravilloso presente.

Se trataba de una colección de lujo de Matsuo Basho, su autor favorito, que el profesor hacía rato que deseaba pero que nunca se había imaginado que tendría en sus manos, dado que la compilación de libros costaba una fortuna para lo que era su sueldo.

Y mientras Miyagi se quedaba sin palabras para describir su felicidad, Shinobu comenzaba a perder el control sobre sus nervios.

– ¡Está bien, viejo! –explotó al fin –. Si no te gusta no tienes por qué aparentarlo… –el hombre se volteó para verlo y sin previo aviso lo capturó entre sus brazos.

– Ah, Shinobu-chin, ¿por qué piensas que tu maravilloso regalo no me gusta? ¡Claro que es de mi agrado! –Miyagi sintió al universitario relajarse dentro de su abrazo y con seguridad pudo continuar: –… Muchas gracias, Shinobu-chin.

Lentamente el susodicho se separó de él y sin mirarlo a los ojos para que su amante no notase sus mejillas, cuyo color podía competir con el de una manzana, le dijo:

– Me alegra que te haya gustado –se sonrió y por mucho que trató de ocultar su felicidad de Miyagi, el hombre pudo notarla de cualquier modo.

* * * * *

– Mira, mira, Kaoru –lo llamó un Ryuichirô de unos diez años que se encontraba echado en el piso, espalda al suelo, mirando televisión mientras su compañero de juegos leía un libro –. Ese es el regalo que le pediré a Santa –le señaló una figura de acción del héroe que protagonizaba su serie favorita que aparecía en la pantalla.

Kaoru no tenía nada que responderle realmente, así que sólo le sonrió y le asintió, como si estuviese aprobando la idea.

– ¿Qué va a pedirle tú? –se sentó dándole la espalda al aparato y le habló mirándolo a la cara.

– No lo sé todavía, Ryuichirô-sama –Kaoru era conciente que el hombre bondadoso de rojo no era más que un hermoso cuento para alimentar la ilusión de los niños, y que en realidad sus padres eran los que se encargaban de comprarle regalos.

Ante tal respuesta el castaño oscuro lo miró sin comprender. Definitivamente el otro niño era raro. ¿Qué clase de persona no sabría que pedirle a Santa para Navidad? Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

– ¡Ya sé que puedes pedir para Navidad! –lo miró con sus ojos azules completamente iluminados, como si mejor idea que la suya nunca hubiese sido concebida en el mundo – ¡Puedes pedirle la otra figura de acción del programa! –le encantaba pensar que podría jugar junto a Kaoru con los muñecos de su serie preferida.

– No creo que vaya a pedir nada especial, Ryuichirô-sama –lo que en verdad quería decir era que no quería pedirle a sus padres un regalo tan caro como ese. Entre tanto, su compañero supo de alguna forma captar que Kaoru no lo pediría, sin saber la razón.

Unos días después el día navideño llegó. Los Isaka celebraron la festividad en su hogar, y por supuesto invitaron a los Asahina. Ni bien Ryuichirô encontró a Kaoru, se lo llevó hasta su habitación casi arrastrándolo de un brazo, con el pretexto de mostrarle algo.

– Toma –le entregó un regalo –, esto lo dejó Santa para ti. No sé por qué lo dejó en mi casa, quizás se confundió porque siempre estás aquí.

Kaoru no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar por la cara de nervios y el ceño fruncido de la persona que más quería. Tomó el paquete en sus manos y antes de abrirlo echó un vistazo a la tarjeta que tenía. En ella leía: "Para Kaoru, porque es muy bueno"… en una clara letra de niño. En ese instante adivinó el contenido del paquete y acertó: era el juguete que hacía unos días Ryuichirô le había sugerido.

– ¡Oh, mira, Kaoru! –dijo con falsa sorpresa y mostrándole su propio muñeco –. ¡Ahora podremos jugar juntos!

El susodicho no supo qué decirle, hasta que comenzó a reír y mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su mejor amigo, le dijo:

– Gracias, Ryuichirô-sama.

– ¡Pero fue Santa el que te trajo el regalo! –se sonrojó de pies a cabeza –. ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

* * *

**N/A**: Eso es todo por ahora. Un pequeño anuncio que puede serles de interés: Mis cuatro bellos meses de vacaciones se han terminado. Hace poco comencé a trabajar y ayer la universidad, lo que significa que el tiempo que tengo para mí y para mis fandoms se esta reduciendo bastante. Me di el lujo de terminar este capítulo porque hace rato que lo tenía casi listo, sólo me faltaba Mistake; pero a partir de ahora no actualizaré tan seguido. Si llegado al caso me llega un plot bunny genial o veo alguna idea en el kink meme irresistible escribiré algo.

Ah y si alguien tiene cuenta en livejournal y desea agegarme como amiga, adelante. Tienen el link en mi perfil y si éste se rehusa a andar, saben que mi nombre de usuario es el mismo que aquí.


	12. Teléfono

**N/A**: Les dije que si tenía un plot bunny escribiría, ¿verdad? Bueno, ayer a la noche uno invadió mi cabeza e hizo que esto se escriba prácticamente solo. La idea es mia.  
Antes de dejarlos leer, quiero dedicar este fic a **aoi-san**, que es súper buena onda y porque le prometí que le dedicaría mis próximos 5 fics xD. También va para **Fukaku Rhyan**, para **Danifra **y para **Manabishi**. Ustedes rulean.

* * *

Cuando se trataba de Usagi-san, a veces Misaki se sentía manipulado en un ambiente de injusticia. Sí, porque no era justo que el hombre pudiera hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo dominándolo completamente, que Misaki no pudiera salir a ningún lado sin decirle a dónde, con quien y a que hora volvería; ni mucho menos era justo que no pudiera usar el teléfono libremente.

Eso último volvía loco al joven. ¿¡Por qué su amante podía hablar lo que quisiera por teléfono y él como mucho podía hablar quince minutos!? La única excepción era, por supuesto, Takahiro, ya que sino el tema se volvería algo enfermizo.

Aún así Misaki no se molestaba en tratar de corregir esa actitud del hombre. Básicamente eso era porque las peleas por el teléfono se daban muy pocas veces y porque sabía que tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Usami era lo mismo que intentar parar la lluvia con las manos: absurdamente imposible.

Pero eso tampoco quería decir que Misaki toleraba esas situaciones con facilidad.

– ¿Aló? –atendió el aparato un día –. ¡Oh, Sumi-senpai! ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo? –oyó la respuesta del otro joven y siguieron conversando, ignorando que lo que decía Misaki estaba siendo escuchado por Usami. Unos minutos después, el hombre se le acercó e intentó quitarle la bocina, pero fallando cuando el de ojos verdes le corrió la mano.

Ese acto de insolencia, obviamente, no fue del agrado del conejo. Frunciendo el seño en indignación, rodeó por la cintura al estudiante por la cintura con un brazo y con la mano que tenía libre y otra vez trató de quitarle el teléfono; pero hábilmente Misaki logró salirse de su alcance al empujar al escritor apoyándole la palma de la mano contra su mejilla. El episodio de la lucha sobre la posesión del aparato duró un poco más, hasta que Misaki finalmente rugió:

– ¡¡USAGI-SAN, YA BASTA!! ¡¡LA GENTE NO PUEDE PROPASARSE CONMIGO POR TELÉFONO, DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!

* * * * *

– Residencia Kamijô - Kusama… –atendió Hiroki y esperó a que la persona del otro lado del teléfono le contestara – Ah, Akihiko. ¿Cómo has estado?

Al oír ese nombre Nowaki, quien se encontraba leyendo el diario, dirigió toda su atención a la conversación que su novio estaba manteniendo con su amigo de la infancia sin ser notado por Hiroki, mientras éste le daba la espalda.

De pronto sacudió la cabeza. Por Dios, llevaban más de ocho años juntos, ¿por qué seguía poniéndose en ese modo posesivo cuando el profesor hablaba con otras personas por teléfono? ¡Si sabía perfectamente que Hiroki era el amante más fiel que había sobre la faz del planeta!

Sin embargo… Cuando se trataba de Usami-san o del jefe de Hiroki, Nowaki no podía evitar sentirse algo inseguro, aunque era completamente conciente que el primero sólo quería a su amante como un amigo y que al segundo sólo le gustaba molestar a su subordinado. No era nada de qué asustarse, pero algo siempre molestaba a Nowaki.

Hiroki rara vez hablaba más de diez minutos con él por teléfono, mientras que con los otros dos podía estar horas. Esa vez no fue excepción: el castaño ya había hablado casi media hora con su amigo de la infancia. Entonces, sin poder detener sus caprichosos impulsos, Nowaki se acercó y abrazó a su novio por detrás y hablando lo más cerca que pudo de la bocina dijo:

– Hiro-san, lo espero en la bañera – se marchó. El profesor se lo quedó mirando sin comprender hasta que el celoso desapareció de vista y reaccionó cuando oyó la risa de su amigo.

– Akihiko, si te atreves a poner esto en tus retorcidas novelas BL, juro que me las pagarás –lo amenazó.

– Muy tarde –Hiroki sabía que el hombre tenía una sonrisa malévola dibujada en los labios –, ya estoy tomando nota.

* * * * *

– Miyagi, ¿puedes alcanzarme el libro que me olvidé en tu casa? –escuchó el susodicho profesor del otro lado del teléfono.

–… Shinobu-chin, ¿por qué no vienes tú a buscarlo? Si no mal recuerdo vives en el departamento contiguo al mío.

– Lo sé, pero estoy estudiando y quiero que me lo traigas –puso su voz altanera.

– ¿Crees que eres el único que esta haciendo cosas importantes? ¡Yo tengo que terminar de corregir estos exámenes para mañana! –se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de _Oni no Kamijô_ tratando de asesinarlo, lo que causó que un escalofrío le recorriera la nuca – A propósito, deja de usar el teléfono para estas estupideces, debes pagar por el servicio, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Yo no, mi padre lo hace.

– Ese no es el punto, Shinobu-chin.

– No me importa. Tráeme el libro.

– No, ven a buscarlo.

– ¿Acaso tienes miedo de venir? ¿O es que has perdido la llave de mi departamento? –puso un tono un poco más amenazante en la segunda pregunta.

– Nunca cometería tal pecado –ahora el terrorista le daba más terror que Kamijô.

– ¡Entonces deja de lloriquear y tráemelo!

– Dame dos buenas razones para hacerlo y lo pensaré.

– La primera es porque estoy estudiando y lo que tú estás haciendo no es importante.

– No te estás esforzando, Shinobu-chin.

– La segunda es porque me amas… Ah, espera –se escuchó el sonido de algo caer al suelo y de papeles desparramándose –. Olvídalo, aquí está.

– Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado Shinobu-chin –se sonrió y tuvo una buena idea –. Pero es una lástima también, porque con la última razón ya me habías convencido –Miyagi no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero juraría que había oído cómo su joven amante se sonrojaba.

* * * * *

A Ryuichirô le divertía comparar cómo se comportaba con su amante cuando trabajaban y cuando no.

Por un lado, en la oficina muchas veces se respiraba un aura seria, aunque a Ryuichirô le gustaba perder el tiempo y de vez en cuando escaparse para ir a divertirse con sus compañeros de trabajo, mientras Kaoru organizaba la agenda de su jefe para todo el mes o recibía a la gente importante que visitaba Marukawa. El otro trabajo importante de Asahina era encontrar a Isaka y ponerlo a trabajar. De esta forma, nadie que no los conociera podría decir que eran ávidos amantes.

En casa la relación era muy distinta. Empezando por que era el mismo Ryuichirô quien ahora buscaba al otro cuando no tenía nada que hacer o que era raro que se hable del tema trabajo.

Otra cosa divertida para comparar eran las llamadas telefónicas: Kaoru generalmente lo llamaba cuando no se encontraba en su propia oficina, para recordarle las reuniones previstas para esos días o que pronto llegaría la persona que esperaban. Por último, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, sino le decía "jefe" o "director".

Las llamadas personales también eran pocas, dado que como estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo, no era necesario el uso del teléfono. Pero cuando se daban, muchas veces eran: "_Ryuichirô-sama, olvidé la lista. ¿Podría fijarse si queda arroz en la alacena?_" o "_Kaoru, llamaron de la empresa y necesitan que estemos allí en una hora. ¿Llegarás a tiempo a casa?_"; entre otras cosas más cotidianas. Y claro que de vez en cuando no faltaba algo que coqueteo al final de las llamadas.


	13. Deporte

**N/A**: Para **Kasu**, que me ayudó con la palabra y las ideas; para **aoi-san**, porque todavía te estoy agradeciendo esas imágenes; y para **Manabishi** (o la de los nicks raros xD)... de verdad siento lo de **Ivan Panties** D: ...

* * *

– Ya regresé, Usagi-san –ni bien dijo esto, una pelota de baloncesto fue lanzada en su dirección. Habilidosamente, Misaki consiguió atraparla y preguntó automáticamente: – ¿…un balón?

– Excelente poder de observación, Misaki –le tomó el pelo Usagi, quien estaba vestido formalmente como siempre, sólo que llevaba sus mangas levantadas, mientras aparecía en escena.

– ¿Usagi-san, sabes jugar al baloncesto? –ignoró la broma. El hombre le sonrió.

– Solía hacerlo cuando estaba en el secundario, sí –se acercó a su joven amante y suavemente le quitó el balón –. Hoy hablé con Takahiro. No sabía que tú también jugabas.

– Un poco, sólo por diversión –le sonrió y pasó a dejar sus cosas sobre el sofá, junto a Suzuki-san. Entretanto, el escritor picó la pelota un par de veces.

– Takahiro dijo que eras muy hábil a pesar de no ser muy alto… Pero dudo que puedas ganarme –lo provocó, a lo que Misaki decidió seguirle el juego.

– Jeh, pues Usagi-san lleva mucho más tiempo fuera de la escuela secundaria que yo –le devolvió la burla, tratando de llamarlo _viejo_.

– Jojojo, ¿así que crees que puedes vencerme de todas formas, _niño_? –le sonrió maliciosamente.

–… Vamos al patio, _abuelo_ –y salieron al espacioso balcón para matarse y mostrar quién era el mejor de los dos.

Al principio el escritor fue quien parecía ser más talentoso en el juego, pero rápidamente el universitario probó lo que su hermano había dicho: le robó el balón a Usami y el hombre no pudo quitárselo por el resto del juego. Misaki era en verdad bueno y además tenía la ventaja de tener un cuerpo pequeño, que lo ayudaba a escurrirse de las manos de su amante con facilidad.

Un rato más tarde, el de cabellos color ceniza se rindió agotado.

– Te advertí que no ibas a poder ganarme, Usagi-san –le dijo el morocho sacándose la camisa. Habían jugado un buen rato y habían entrado en calor, además su ropa estaba toda empapada.

– Es verdad –admitió. Cogió al más pequeño entre sus brazos y lo tiró sobre sus hombros, mientras la pobre presa trataba de zafarse sin éxito alguno y sin entender por qué le estaba haciendo eso –. Ahora ven a recibir tu premio, _ganador_.

* * * * *

Había algo que molestaba a Hiroki. Supuestamente, la natación es un deporte que, entre otras cosas, ayudaba a crecer al cuerpo. Especialmente la espalda; los nadadores generalmente se vuelven bastante más grandes.

¿Por qué él no? Bueno, está bien, solo había practicado el deporte hasta la adolescencia, pero aún así… ¿Por qué?

– Nowaki…

– ¿Sucede algo, Hiro-san? –como era de esperarse, le sonrió.

– ¿Tú hiciste algo para poder ser tan alto? –lo miró a los ojos como un niño lleno de curiosidad, cosa que, si posible, hubiera derretido al más alto, quien no pudo evitar reírse.

– No, para nada, Hiro-san. Todo mi crecimiento fue… –buscó la palabra correcta pero no la halló – natural –al seguir viendo la cara pensativa de su amante, continuó: –. Pero, ¿sabe? Prefiero a mi Hiro-san con el tamaño que tiene –se acercó y lo abrazó –, porque es más cómodo para envolver con mis brazos.

–… ¿Cómo es posible que siempre salgas con esas cosas?

* * * * *

– ¿Eh? –levantó la vista del diario Miyagi –. ¿La universidad de Tokio juega contra la de Mitsuhashi?

– Sí –contestó Shinobu sin darle mucha importancia al tema y dejando su mochila por ahí –, y me pidieron que participe en el partido… ¿Podrías llevarme hasta allí con el auto ese día?

– Claro, Shinobu-chin –el profesor de literatura lo observó mientras el joven se dirigía hasta la heladera para comenzar a preparar la cena –, así de paso iré a animarte también.

– No hace falta, no es la gran cosa –siguió sin dar señales de que el partido le importase aunque sea un poco.

Miyagi rió ante el desinterés de su amante. ¿Acaso realmente él mismo era lo único que al terrorista le llamaba la atención? Aún así dejó pasar el tema. Conociendo a Shinobu, probablemente se enojaría si seguía insistiendo. Esperó a que la cena estuviese lista y continuó leyendo el artículo en el que estaba: trataba de ese tan afamado Usami Akihiko.

La cena terminó de ser preparada, Miyagi tuvo que convencer una vez más al universitario de que lo que había preparado estaba delicioso (y comparándolo con todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, lo era), y conversaron de cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a su propia casa, Shinobu tomó sus cosas y saludó a su amante. Pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta, se detuvo y miró a Miyagi:

– ¿De verdad vendrás a animarme? ¿Aunque juegue contra tu propia universidad? –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al profesor, había creído que el tema había sido completamente desechado.

– Por supuesto, Shinobu-chin –inclinó su cabeza a un costado y dejó que una sonrisa sincera se le dibuje en los labios.

– Bien. Más te vale que lo hagas –le dirigió una mirada amenazante para ocultar su felicidad y cerró la puerta.

* * * * *

Ryuichirô se saboreó los labios. Este era uno de los momentos de la semana que más le gustaba: cuando iba a jugar al tenis con su adorado Kaoru Asahina.

Recientemente había tenido una racha de suerte y había casi destrozado a su amante en los últimos partidos. Oh sí, cómo lo satisfacía poder dominar al otro y saber cómo se sentía su secretario cuando lograba hacerlo trabajar, convencerlo de algunas cosas o bien cuando lo _sometía_ durante ciertas noches (no que Ryuichirô se quejara de ello, pero aún así era Kaoru quien manejaba las riendas).

Ese día no había sido diferente: jugaron varias veces pero las victorias habían sido todas del castaño oscuro.

– ¿Cómo se siente volver a ser aplastado tan duramente, Kaoru? –se burló Isaka cuando llegaron a casa y rió mientras se encaminaba hasta su habitación, dejando al secretario atrás.

– Debería ser un poco más humilde, Ryuichirô-sama –a pesar de todo, sonrió.

– ¡Ja! "No patees a un hombre caído", ¿eh? –continuó ridiculizando a su amante, pero no previó que los brazos de éste lo rodearían por la espalda.

– Exacto –le besó el cuello –. Porque puede levantarse… y dejarlo incapaz de caminar por algunos días.

El ojiazul tragó saliva.

* * *

**N/A**: SÍ, YA SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO ES LO QUE HAY, NI ME LO MENCIONEN Dx. Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas.


	14. Risa

**N/A**: ¡Felices pascuas! Espero que no hayan atiborrado sus arterias de chocolate 8D. Para **Aoi-san**... ¿Este es el último que te debo? xD

* * *

Cuando Usami las descubrió, había sido casi por accidente. Fue cuando intentaba sorprender a Misaki por detrás: éste se movió y sólo logró hundir sus dedos debajo del brazo del muchacho, cerca de la axila, haciendo que el de ojos verdes soltara una risita.

El escritor analizó unos segundos lo que acababa de revelársele. Al oír a Misaki pedirle entre risas que no volviera a hacerle eso, el hombre se sonrió.

Tomó a su joven amante y lo tiró sobre el sofá, para seguir haciéndole cosquillas. En respuesta, el universitario trató de buscarle algún punto débil a Usami y descubrió que él también tenía en el mismo lugar.

Un rato más tarde, agotados, ambos de alguna forma se sintieron felices de haber conocido algo nuevo sobre el otro.

* * * * *

Nowaki estaba descansando muy placenteramente en su cama, hasta que un ruido extraño lo despertó. Abrió los ojos para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con algo que, a pesar de ser muy común, en su caso no lo era: mientras dormía, Hiroki tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cada tanto soltaba una risita.

El pediatra se quedó maravillado, admirando el espectáculo. Su amado Hiro-san riendo en sueños. Probablemente los planetas estaban alineados esa noche, sino ¿qué podría ser la causa de tal evento sobrenatural?

Entonces Nowaki consideró las posibilidades: como estaba durmiendo quizás estaba soñando con algo placentero. ¿Pero qué podía ser? Quizás… ¡Hiroki estaba soñando con él!

Se volvió a acomodar para observar a su amado, maravillado con la idea de encontrarse en los sueños del otro, pero como se puso tan cómodo, no se dio cuenta que retornó al sueño. De todas formas unos minutos después volvió a despertarse, pero esta vez por culpa del despertador.

– Hiro-san, ayer a la noche estaba riendo en sueños –le comentó mientras desayunaban, a lo que al principio el castaño lo miró extrañado, pero se sonrió al instante.

– Sí, es que tuve el mejor sueño que jamás hubiese soñado –tomó un sorbo de café y al ver a Nowaki todo expectante, tuvo que decirle qué era lo que había visto en su inconciente –. Soñé que yo era el jefe de Miyagi, y que lo hacía sufrir el doble de lo que yo sufro todos los días con él.

Hiroki continuó desayunando sin darle mucha más importancia al tema, sin notar que la persona que tenía en frente tenía un rostro de desilusión.

* * * * *

Miyagi sintió su ceja temblar en ira ante el acto de insolencia que estaba presenciando. Shinobu se estaba riendo. De él. El joven rara vez reía, ¿por qué el profesor tenía que ser la causa entonces?

Bueno, no, él mismo no era la causa. Su inglés lo era. Miyagi había pronunciado una palabra erróneamente, cosa que había cambiado el significado de la oración que estaba leyendo. Entretanto, el joven terrorista que lo había estado ayudando a traducir un texto ya que su nivel en aquel idioma era muy bueno, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese inocente error.

– Shinobu-chin, ¿podrías dejar de reírte? –"_antes de que decida cerrarte la boca de un golpe_" pensó. Pero la petición fue inútil, el universitario no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de ello. De hecho, cuando Miyagi había terminado de preguntarle aquello, el terrorista rió un poco más fuerte y lágrimas comenzaron a caérseles por las mejillas.

Esa noche el hombre se rehusó a dejar a dormir a su amante en su cama.

* * * * *

El secretario suspiró en señal de indignación. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Se encontraba llevando a su querido jefe hasta su habitación en el Hotel Teito, lugar donde hacía unas horas había terminado la fiesta en honor a Usami, quien luego de recibir su premio, decidió irse con Takahashi a su habitación.

Kaoru no lo culpaba por ello, pero había veces en las que le hubiese gustado que el escritor le hiciera un poco de caso a Ryuichirô, ya que era el mismo Asahina quien tenía que escuchar las quejas de su amante luego.

Pero esa noche fue distinta: sin importarle un bledo todo ya, el castaño oscuro decidió beber hasta hartarse, cayendo en un estado de ebriedad… significativo. Kaoru agradeció que nadie importante se hubiera encontrado en el momento en el que Isaka había optado por entregarse al vino, sino su posición en _Marukawa_ se podría haber visto comprometida.

Básicamente porque Ryuichirô no era un ebrio que pasase desapercibido. Junto con otras personas de la empresa se habían emborrachado a tal punto que cualquier cosa les resultaba graciosísima.

Mientras entraban a la habitación el ojiazul continuó riéndose, contándole las cosas de las que se había reído con los otros hombres, aunque Kaoru apenas podía entender lo que decía. Le sacó la ropa hasta dejarlo en camisa desbotonada y boxers y lo recostó.

– Nnn, Kaoru, deberías venir a beber algo con nosotros la próxima vez –le dijo cuando ya se encontraba bajo las sábanas.

– Como usted diga, Ryuichirô-sama –se negaba a contradecirlo, no iba a discutir con su amante y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

– ¡Sí! –se alegró –. Será mucho más divertido si tú nos acompañas –y sin que se diese cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Asahina lo miró con un poco desconcertado, no se había esperado eso, lo que le provocó una sensación de ternura. Bueno... debía haber una razón por la que, a pesar de todo, había decidido quedarse con Ryuichirô por el resto de sus días.


	15. Compañía

**N/A**: Perdón por la demora, el capítulo me costó muchísimo xD. Pero a cambio les dejo un capítulo doble. YAY! *tira confeti*

* * *

Antes de causarle cualquier clase de problemas a los demás, Misaki prefería dejarlos solos. No le importaba si él necesitaba desesperadamente la compañía de alguien, no iba a dejar que eso molestase a las personas que quería.

Afortunadamente para él, Takahiro había sido el mejor hermano que podía pedir. Siempre estaba pendiente de él, de darle lo que le faltase y de hacerle compañía para que Misaki no pensase en la muerte de sus padres, ni mucho menos en que el niño tenía la culpa.

Aún así el de ojos verdes sabía que eventualmente su hermano tendría que seguir su vida y Misaki hacer la suya propia. Una vez más, iba a apartarse para no causar problemas.

Pero sin previo aviso, algo cambió su forma de pensar: la llegada de Usagi-san a su vida. De a poco Misaki llegó a amarlo tanto que deseaba nunca separarse de él, estar juntos para siempre. Por otra parte, el mismo escritor fue quien le hizo ver que para no causarle problemas, _debía_ quedarse a su lado y molestarlo cuando sea, porque para él, el universitario era su prioridad número uno ante todo sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Entonces Misaki comprendió que debía ser un poquito egoísta, interrumpir a su Usagi-san cuando fuese necesario y quedarse con él hasta sentirse mejor.

* * * * *

Era gracioso y extraño, pensaba Usami, el cómo un simple jovencito le había puesto la vida de cabeza.

Él nunca había necesitado de la compañía de la gente, con Hiroki y con Takahiro le bastaba. Pero luego de Misaki se hizo dependiente, casi adicto, a todas y cada una de las particularidades del joven.

El brillo de sus verdes ojos, su dulce voz (que continuaba teniendo un toque de dulzura a pesar de que le estuviese gritando toda clase de insultos), las caricias suaves que le proporcionaba, su cuerpo pequeño y casi de forma femenina, su cálida sonrisa, su inocente vergüenza, todo lo concerniente al muchacho, era como una dulce droga para el escritor.

En consecuencia, su mayor miedo era el de perder a Misaki, porque sabía que era irremplazable, único y que no encontraría en absolutamente nadie la misma esencia del muchacho. Nadie sabría reconfortarlo en la manera que el universitario lo hacía, ni sorprenderlo, ni mucho menos comportarse de la misma forma.

Por ello cuidaría al amor de su vida a toda costa, para que nunca, jamás su compañía le hiciese falta.

* * * * *

Hiroki no quería ser mal interpretado, él de verdad amaba a Nowaki, en serio, el único problema era que al profesor no le gustaba que le estuviesen todo el tiempo encima. Bah, no era todo el tiempo, porque a veces parecía que él y su amante alcanzaban a verse sólo unos minutos durante la semana; pero cuando estaban juntos Hiroki apenas podía moverse dado que tenía a Nowaki prendido a su espalda como un koala. Un koala excesivamente grande, pero como ese animalito al fin.

Aún así, el castaño oscuro aceptaba esa muestra de cariño. Obviamente, prefería tener al médico pegado a su cuerpo de esa forma a no tenerlo cerca ni en la casa. Nowaki era el compañero perfecto, siempre se ocupaba de los quehaceres que Hiroki no alcanzaba a hacer, se preocupaba por su bienestar, le cocinaba y sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo cuando algo no andaba bien.

Eso lo frustraba un poco ya que por más que a veces quisiera con toda la voluntad del mundo, no podía darle un abrazo o besarlo. Pero por suerte Nowaki era lo suficientemente cariñoso por ambos, así que mientras se quedase a su lado, Hiroki estaría bien. Tenía al mejor compañero del mundo, después de todo.

* * * * *

Cuando Nowaki no podía ver muy seguido a su querido Hiro-san, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Era muy conciente de que el otro hombre era completamente independiente, pero a veces mientras estaba en el hospital se preguntaba si Hiroki no se sentía solo. O celoso quizás, porque no pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

Por eso se aseguraba de hacer valer cada segundo que pasase en compañía del profesor asistente. Se cercioraba de preguntarle cómo había estado últimamente, cómo le iba en el trabajo, si necesitaba algo, de hacerle compañía mientras se encontraban en casa, de sonreírle y abrazarlo mucho.

Haría lo que fuese para que Hiroki no se sintiese solo mientras él no estuviese, cosa que el morocho le agradecía, pero en secreto.

* * * * *

Shinobu no tenía problema al estar solo, ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a la soledad. No culpaba a sus padres ni a su hermana, era consiente del cariño que le tenían, sólo que el muchacho nunca había tenido interés en profundizar sus lazos familiares, aunque cabía rescatar que ellos tampoco se habían molestado mucho en ser una familia más unida. Por otra parte nunca había tenido amistades importantes, sólo una buena relación con sus compañeros de clase, sus fans o admiradoras y hasta con algunos profesores.

Ni siquiera se había interesado en acercarse a Risako cuando ésta se casó con la persona que según el destino le correspondía. Sabía que eso era porque iba a ser doloroso para él, a pesar de jamás haber tenido una experiencia parecida. Después de todo, siempre le habían dicho que era un muchacho inteligente.

El matrimonio ese fue la causa de querer desaparecer del mapa y por esa razón decidió viajar a Australia. Encajó perfectamente en el ambiente y rápidamente las personas que lo hospedaban en su hogar lo hicieron sentirse como uno más de la familia. De hecho consideraba al estudiante con el que había hecho un intercambio como a un hermano.

Pero cuando recibió_ la_ llamada supo que toda su vida iba a dar un giro importante. Miyagi ya no le pertenecía a nadie, así que iba a apoderarse de él para que no volviese a escapársele de las manos.

Cuando lo logró, ni él mismo podía creerlo, ahora él sería el compañero del hombre que tanto deseaba. Pero lo que Shinobu no previó fue que no sólo cambiaría la vida de su amante, sino la suya también.

Al principio no era muy dependiente del profesor, pero con el tiempo, especialmente luego de mudarse junto a su departamento, empezó a sentir que a veces le faltaba algo.

Si no veía a Miyagi más o menos seguido, se sentía solo. Cuando el hombre no contestaba sus llamadas o llegaba tarde del trabajo se sentía solo.

Pero algo bueno salió de aprender sobre el dolor de la soledad: los momentos que compartía con el otro, las conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa, las sonrisas, las caricias y los besos entre otras miles de cosas le habían enseñado la felicidad de estar junto a alguien.

* * * * *

Para Miyagi Yô, 35 años, reconocido profesor de literatura de la universidad de Mitsuhashi la causa de todos sus problemas era un pequeño, adorable pero terrible terrorista.

Toda su vida había sido un hombre simple, calmo, que no se hacía problema por cosas que tuviesen solución, con un amor que no podía continuar de ninguna forma, había tenido un matrimonio común a pesar de haber fracasado y entre las cosas buenas y las malas de la vida siempre, siempre había mantenido el equilibrio.

De hecho, había creído que ni la llegada de Shinobu a su vida lograría desestabilizarlo; ni antes ni después del enamoramiento. Oh, cuán equivocado estaba.

Lo enloquecía esa actitud insolente e irrespetuosa, pero lo que más lo irritaba era que a veces el que actuaba como un niño y perdía la compostura era él mismo: había días en los que se pasaba pensando en Shinobu, otras veces se ponía celoso de las personas a las que el joven se acercaba. Y el no saber cómo podía reaccionar su amante ante algunas cosas o no entender en absoluto lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza tampoco ayudaba.

Finalmente, lo que peor ponía a Miyagi era que a pesar de todo, era el mismísimo terrorista el que ponía todo en orden en su vida. Cuando estaba cerca suyo, aunque mal humorado o enojado, el profesor de literatura sentía paz interna.

Ahora el equilibrio de su vida dependía de Shinobu, pero mientras este se quedase acompañándolo para siempre, ese detalle no le importaba.

* * * * *

Para Ryûichirô no había nada más reconfortante que estar con Asahina. No sólo porque era la persona que amaba, sino que era la que lo entendía más que nadie: sabía qué cosas le gustaban, cuales detestaba, conocía sus caprichos, qué lo dañaba, qué lo hacía sentir mejor.

Por eso cada cosa que hacía, la realizaba con el otro hombre a su lado. Exceptuando su trabajo, Kaoru hacía todo mejor que él, para él y de la forma que a Isaka le gustaba.

Sin embargo, por supuesto que todo no era color de rosa: había veces en las que Ryûichirô quería quitárselo de encima. Como cuando no lo dejaba holgazanear en el trabajo, beber un poco más, o el morocho no se comportaba como debía. Las consecuencias generalmente eran alguna que otra discusión o pelea, cuya mayoría generalmente las ganaba, como era de esperarse, Asahina.

En esos momentos al ojiazul le costaba no mirarlo con desprecio. De vez en cuando, si la discusión se daba en su habitación, Ryûichirô no se contenía y también le revoleaba una almohada. Pero lo que más le molestaba de su amante, era que Kaoru nunca se tomaba las disputas demasiado en serio. Por ejemplo, si el jefe se acostaba a dormir dándole la espalda, el secretario se le acercaba y lo abrazaba por detrás mientras le susurraba entre risitas que no le importaba cuán cabeza dura Isaka era, que él lo seguía queriendo igual.

Y por mucho que eso hiriese el orgullo de Ryûichirô, también lo hacía querer de nuevo a Kaoru.

* * * * *

Desde pequeño, Kaoru había decidido ser la compañía incondicional de Ryûichirô. El cómo, el cuándo y el dónde no le importaban en absoluto, sólo sabía que él iba a estar junto a la persona que sin saberlo lo protegía; como una sombra lo seguiría a todas partes.

Fue fiel a esa promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. Con el tiempo se había enamorado perdidamente del otro y con ello mucho menos quería separarse de él, aunque a veces irónicamente estar con la persona que más amaba le provocaba el dolor más desgarrador. Pero estaba decidido a ser la compañía eterna de Ryûichirô de todas maneras.

Por esa misma razón su corazón dio un vuelco el día en que el ojiazul le había dicho a gritos que no lo soportaba. Kaoru supuso que eso era enteramente su culpa, que el editor ya estaba harto de verlo siempre. Al principio se sintió desorientado, dado que Ryûichirô era el propósito de su vida, era _su vida_. Pero antes de la promesa que se había hecho estaba la felicidad del editor, aunque eso significara desaparecer del mapa.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que en realidad Isaka era tan dependiente de su compañía así como él lo era. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que más quería ya era suyo, no pudo controlarse y lo hizo físicamente suyo, aunque no muy delicadamente. Lo besó, lamió, saboreó, succionó, tocó, casi olvidando que el otro también era un ser humano, a pesar de ser su objeto de deseo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y vio que Ryûichirô dormía profundamente envuelto entre sus brazos, tardó unos segundos en caer en que lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño. En ese instante volvió a prometerse que estaría a su lado por siempre, sabiendo que eso ya no le dolería.

* * *

**N/A**: ok, no, les mentí. *Se esconde*la verdad es que este capítulo es doble dado que es el último D:. Últimamente me estoy dejando llevar por los drabbles que son mucho más sencillos de escribir, lo que es mejor porque la uni me cortó algunos de mis tiempitos preciados de ocio ;A;.  
Si les interesa y no la leyeron, estoy haciendo una serie de 15 drabbles llamada "Básicamente".  
Muchas gracias por haber leido durante tooooodo este tiempo el fic :D. Como ya saben y está de más decir, los reviews son super super apreciados. Cualquier comentario, crítica o lo que sea me viene bien, en serio 8D


End file.
